Scars
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: Naruto never expected his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, to scar him, both mentally and physically, when he confessed his true feelings. It's been four years since the incident, but it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru, High School AU, Darker themes (Rape and Sex).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, HinaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes**- A new story. I really have got stop writing stories where Naruto leaves and comes back... So, should I continue this or not? Rate and Review!

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"No! Please! Stop! I beg you..." a thin, nerdy blonde boy cried out as he felt a sharp knife slice through his cheek. Pain racked his body, blood slipped through his mutilated cheeks. It hurt... It hurt so much. What did he do to deserve this?

"You deserve it, faggot," a condescending voice sneered. "You're disgusting. All you are is a fanboy. I can't believe I thought you were actually my friend."

"Why?" Naruto whimpered out, shivering on the floor of the empty bathroom. He felt strong arms yank him up from the floor, cold, black eyes meeting dull, blue ones.

"You were never my friend. You played me like everyone else. I'm going to make you suffer."

**-Half an hour ago-**

Naruto walked through the halls of Hidden Leaf Middle School, deciding whether he should tell Sasuke, his best friend, about how his true feelings. It was the last day of school after all, the last day of living in Konoha. The bell had already rung, signalling the end of class. Naruto knew that once he went home, he would never see Konoha again for a long while. _'This is probably the last time that I'll be able to see Sasuke for a long while... I have to tell him! It's my last chance.'_

"Hey Naruto!" a feminine voice called out. A girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes came running towards him, a big grin on her face.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a small smile.

She hugged him and exclaimed, "It's finally the last day of school! We're going to highschool next year! I can't wait!"

Naruto hugged her back, a frown on his tan face. "Sakura-chan... I forgot to tell you something..."

Sakura pulled out of the hug and asked in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Konoha..."

"What?! Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"My parents got a job in Suna, I'm moving there today..."

"You'll come back right?" Sakura asked in a hopeful tone.

"I... I don't know," Naruto answered, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly.

"I'll miss you Naruto... We have to keep in contact with each other okay? Don't forget about me."

"I'll miss you too, Sakura-chan... We'll be friends forever!"

"Mhm," Sakura smiled.

"Oh! I got to go tell Sasuke that I'm leaving," Naruto said, waving goodbye to her.

"Bye Naruto!" she said as she waved back and walked off in the opposite direction.

_'Where would Sasuke be?'_ Naruto thought as he trudged the empty halls, most people had already gone home.

"Hey loser!" Karin called out, laughing with Suigetsu.

_'Just ignore them...'_ Naruto thought with his eyes on the floor. _'I need to find Sasuke.'_

The next thing Naruto knew, he was pushed onto the tile floor with a smack.

"It's not nice to ignore a girl when she's talking to you," a guy with white blonde hair and blue highlights called out. Suigetsu Hozuki, one of the people who loved to bully Naruto. It was his favorite thing in the world next to torturing little animals.

"..." Naruto didn't say a thing.

"Guys... Leave him alone," a deep voice called out with concern.

"Aw why? He's fun to insult. You should try it with us Juugo!"

"No thanks. Just stop insulting Naruto."

"Juugo! Who's side are you even on?" Karin asked, rolling her eyes.

"I just don't like any violence," Juugo answered with a frown.

Karin just rolled her eyes and walked over to Naruto, "accidentally" kicking him in the side. "Hey loser! I'm talking to you."

More silence. Naruto just lay on the floor, not moving one bit. Maybe they'll back off if he doesn't react.

"Answer her!" Suigetsu roared out, ready to punch the skinny boy on the floor.

"Stop," a cool voice called out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed looking at the gorgeous raven haired boy, stars in her red eyes. She ran towards him ready to attach herself onto his arm.

Sasuke glared at her and walked over to the blonde on the floor. "Dobe, are you alright?"

"...Y-Yes."

"Let's go then." Sasuke helped Naruto up, glaring at Karin and Suigetsu as he did.

"Okay..." Naruto answered, shakily.

"Sasuke-kun! Why do you hang with that loser?" Karin shouted as she watched them walk away. "That fucking fag," she hissed. She hated Naruto Uzumaki for taking her Sasuke-kun away from her. What did he even see in that loser?

Suigetsu just rolled his eyes and laughed. Karin smacked him in the head hard for that.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he walked next to his best friend.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something..."

"Sure."

"Uhm... Promise that you won't hate me for this..."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Uhm... Let's go to the bathroom first! It's more private."

"Fine, dobe."

As they walked to the bathroom together, Naruto felt chills run down his spine. _'Should I really tell him? Will he hate me for it? I don't know what to do...'_

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked as they entered the dirty, rundown bathroom. There was no one in it, thankfully.

"Uhm..." Naruto pursed his lips.

"I don't have all day, dobe."

_'Should I tell him? I... I want to but.. Should I?'_

"Well what is it?"

"I have feelings for you!" Naruto blurted out, unable to stop himself. His eyes went wide under his round glasses and his smooth face was dusted with pink.

Sasuke's black eyes widened, _'He... He has feelings for me? What the fuck? So... He's another fanboy after all... He probably only became friends with me just because he liked me... I can't believe I fell for it.'_ Anger coursed through his veins. Did Naruto only become friends with him for his body? Not for himself... He saw red and the next thing he knew, he grabbed Naruto by the neck, cutting oxygen flow through Naruto's body.

"W-What?"

Sasuke wanted to hurt Naruto. He wanted to hurt Naruto for hurting him... For not being a true friend. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, a knife that he had always kept because of his paranoia.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that. He struggled but Sasuke's grip on his neck was as strong as iron.

"Your disgusting," Sasuke sneered, throwing Naruto onto the floor and roughly kicking the thin boy.

**-Now-**

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, tears sliding down his scarred cheeks, the salt making them sting even more.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's baggy pants and pulled them off, throwing them away.

"Sasuke... What? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted? Disgusting fanboy."

"No... I..." Naruto gasped as he felt his boxers being ripped from his body.

Sasuke sneered and went to unbutton his black jeans. He stepped out of the pants and took off his boxers which were black as well.

Naruto knew what was coming next. He struggled to get up, his body weak from all the abuse. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands grab onto his shirt. He tried to fight back but he knew that it was futile, Sasuke was stronger than him by a million.

"Disgusting... Absolutely disgusting," Sasuke sneered, forcing Naruto to go on all fours.

Without a warning, he slammed his cock into the smaller boys puckered hole, causing Naruto to scream at the sudden penetration.

Sasuke relished the screams of the boy he was currently inside. '_He deserves this. He fooled me into thinking that he was an actual friend...'_ Sasuke thought with pure rage. He wanted Naruto to suffer for hurting him, he wanted the boy crying for mercy.

"Please... Stop," Naruto cried out.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, pulling out of Naruto and slamming back in with the brute force of an elephant.

"Agh!" Naruto screamed.

_'You don't want this... Stop hurting him, it'll only hurt you,'_ the rational part of him thought.

_'I do want this. I want him to fucking suffer,'_ the other part of him thought.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" Naruto begged, tears falling freely from his wide, blue eyes.

"You know begging will only make me want to hurt you more," Sasuke replied with malicious glee present in his eyes. Again, Sasuke left Naruto and slammed his hardening cock back in.

"Stop... Please... Sasuke..." Naruto coughed out, his entire body shivering from all the abuse its taken.

"You like that don't you? You little slut," Sasuke hissed out

"I... I can't believe y-you would do this... I... I h-hate you..."

"Shut up. You think I like you? All you are is an annoyance, I never liked you at all," Sasuke hissed, digging his nails into Naruto's buttcheek with so much force that it broke the delicate skin.

Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't, the pain was the only thing he could focus on. He felt Sasuke's cock leave him only to have it right back in, deeper than before. It wasn't before long that Naruto felt Sasuke's release in him. The hot liquid in his insides. It felt disgusting, absolutely disgusting.

"Hn," Sasuke sneered as he pulled his pants back on and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving a half-naked Naruto shivering on the floor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto didn't know how long he was on the floor. It could have been minutes or even hours. He pulled himself up, pain shooting up his spine and some of Sasuke's seed spilling out of his abused hole. He ignored it, he didn't care anymore.

He limped over to where Sasuke threw his boxers and pulled them on with shaky, sweaty hands. He put on his baggy pants as well. It was suprising that Naruto's glasses hadn't fallen off yet.

Without caring about the consequences that would follow, he ran out of the school as fast as he could. He needed to get home, he needed to leave Konoha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Naruto... What happened?!" Kushina exclaimed, her eyes wide. Her son had just returned home with bruises and cuts all over his body. His cheeks had three deep cuts on each side, making them look like whiskers.

"It's nothing..." Naruto muttered with dead, blue eyes.

Kushina grabbed her son's arm and pulled him to the bathroom to get the cuts disinfected. She went through the cabinets and found the cleaning alcohol and a piece of dry cloth.

"Mom..." Naruto winced as he felt her disinfect the wounds on his cheek.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"...No one," Naruto answered, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Naruto... Tell me the truth," Kushina commanded, staring at her son with concern.

"No one!" he snapped, scaring her.

Kushina frowned and kept on dabbing the alcohol dipped cloth on Naruto's swollen face.

"Mom... Can we leave for Suna?"

Her eyes widened, "Why?! But your hurt! You need to rest before we leave!"

"Please..." he asked with wide blue eyes.

"I'll go talk it over with your father when he gets home," she said with a frown.

"Can... Can I take a shower?" Naruto asked. He felt disgusting and used.

Kushina nodded and said with a pained smile, "Alright... If you need anything call me..."

"Okay."

Naruto limped upstairs to his room to get some fresh clothing that wasn't stained with blood and cum. He grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and stripped out of his wrinkled clothing as fast as he could. He didn't want to be anywhere near it.

He limped over to the mirror, a dull ache in his lower body, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a thin, pale boy gazing back at him with dull blue eyes and swollen cheeks. His thin body littered with bruises that were starting to turn purple. He noted that he did look a bit feminine, having rather big eyes and limp blonde hair. He hated what he saw in the mirror. He saw someone who couldn't fight back against anyone, someone who was to afraid to think for themselves, a naive idiot. Naruto knew that he needed to change and he would.

He entered the shower and turned the shower spray on, feeling the water gradually heat up. He grabbed a wash cloth and some soup and started to scrub at his body, ignoring the pain from the bruises and cuts. He felt dirty, he had lost his virginity to his used to be best friend, who was now just a stranger. He felt anger burn in his gut at the thought of Sasuke. His best friend, and his rapist.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Minato! Come home right now!" Kushina exclaimed the second Minato answered the phone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Our son is hurt!" she cried.

"Naruto's hurt? What happened?" Minato asked in a shocked tone.

"He wouldn't tell me..."

"I'm coming home right now."

"How long till you'll be home?"

"Around ten minutes."

"Alright. The second we get home, we leave for Suna."

"Shouldn't Naruto rest?"

"He asked me himself if we could leave early."

"Oh. Alright... I'll get there soon."

"Okay."

The phone call closed and Kushina pursed her lips. Who would hurt Naruto and why would they?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto stepped out of the shower, his entire body red and raw from all the scrubbing he had done. He felt a lot better after the shower, he didn't feel as dirty as before_. _

"Naruto! Are you done with your shower?" his mom called.

"Yeah. I just need to put my clothes back on," Naruto replied, walking over to his clothing. As he put on his baggy clothing, he realized that he must look extremely stupid. He only wore orange, orange shirts, orange pants, orange socks, even orange boxers. _'I really need to go shopping for better clothing,'_ he thought.

Naruto limped out of the bathroom and was immediately greeted with his mother holding bandages.

She walked over to Naruto and poked at his cheek tenderly. Holding up the bandages, she slowly wrapped it around his scarred cheeks. Naruto winced as she did but he didn't move.

"Alright done."

"Uhm, thanks mom..."

"Your father's outside waiting for us."

"Do I pack my stuff up?"

"Nope. Already did that! Let's go," Kushina said with a smile.

"Alright mom..." Naruto said attempting to smile only to feel pain in his cheeks.

Together, they walked downstairs and out the door. Naruto looked over at his home for one last time. He would miss his old home but he was ready to leave Konoha. Ready to start a new life. _'Goodbye Konoha,'_ Naruto thought as he entered his father's car.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'I can't believe I did that...'_ Sasuke thought with dread in the pit of his stomach as he lay down on his soft bed.

_'Who cares? He only became friends with you because he was a fanboy,'_ part of him thought.

_'You know that's not true at all! Naruto isn't that type of person,'_ the other part of him thought.

_'To late anyways, the guy probably hates you for raping him.'_

'_Naruto doesn't hate anyone!'_

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted to himself.

"Something wrong otouto?" a smooth voice drawled with amusement from outside his room. Itachi always had the worst timing ever.

"Go away Itachi."

"Looks like someones angry," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down little brother."

"Fuck off!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and went into his room. _'What's wrong with him?'_

Sasuke groaned,_ 'Fuck this, I'm going to sleep.'_

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, HinaKiba, NejiGaa, NejiNaru, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and some other pairings.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Rape, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read! If you can't handle rape then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **About the rape scene, I guess it was a little over the top wasn't it? I put it in the get more of a sense of betrayal, to get Naruto to despise Sasuke even more. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'll end this story as SasuNaru, it might be GaaNaru, NejiNaru, or maybe NaruSaku (most likely not). I'm more leaning on SasuNaru though, not sure yet. Sasuke also does seem to have some issues... I guess you'll find out about it soon enough. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter and the next will most likely consist of time skips and Naruto's life in Suna.

**Chapter 2 - Suna**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for what was the 20th time in an hour. He wanted to be as far as he could from Konoha.

"Just a few more hours," his father answered.

"But, we've been in this car for so long," Naruto whined again, punching the back of his father's seat.

"Would you like to stop for a while?" Kushina asked with a forced smile. She really wanted to smack some sense into Naruto but she didn't want to open any of his wounds.

"No, I want to just get there already," Naruto said flatly.

"Just go to sleep, sweetie," Kushina suggested, turning around to ruffle Naruto's sunny, blonde hair.

Naruto pouted but, the truth was, he was extremely tired and he just wanted to escape reality for a little while. He yawned loudly and snuggled against the seat.

Kushina smiled and turned her head back to the front, staring at the sandy landscape in front of her.

"Ma, can we go shopping later?" Naruto asked.

Kushina's eyes widened, Minato's as well. Did Naruto really just say that?

"Of course! Once we get moved into our new home, we'll go out shopping!" Kushina beamed, a smiled on her pretty, pale face.

"Can I uh... Get contacts as well? These glasses..." Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

"Your glasses are fine. Why do you want to change them?" Minato asked.

"Uhm... Well uh..."

"Just let him Minato!" Kushina said smacking her husband on his head.

"I was just asking..." Minato smiled sheepishly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks! I love you both," Naruto smiled sweetly and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

"Love you too!" Kushina exclaimed with a wink.

"Love you too son," Minato said with a smile.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"Disgusting... Absolutely disgusting," Sasuke sneered, forcing Naruto to go on all fours._

_Without a warning, he slammed his cock into the smaller boys puckered hole, causing Naruto to scream at the sudden penetration._

_Sasuke relished the screams of the boy he was currently inside. 'He deserves this. He fooled me into thinking that he was an actual friend...' Sasuke thought with pure rage. He wanted Naruto to suffer for hurting him, he wanted the boy crying for mercy._

_"Please... Stop," Naruto cried out._

_"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, pulling out of Naruto and slamming back in with the brute force of an elephant._

_"Agh!" Naruto screamed. _

_'You don't want this... Stop hurting him, it'll only hurt you,' the rational part of him thought._

_'I do want this. I want him to fucking suffer,' the other part of him thought._

_"Stop! Please! Stop!" Naruto begged, tears falling freely from his wide, blue eyes._

_"You know begging will only make me want to hurt you more," Sasuke replied with malicious glee present in his eyes. Again, Sasuke left Naruto and slammed his hardening cock back in._

_"Stop... Please... Sasuke..." Naruto coughed out, his entire body shivering from all the abuse its taken. "I... I can't believe y-you would do this... I... I h-hate you..."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He sat up groggily and put a sweaty hand to his head, it was just a nightmare. He suddenly felt extremely guilty for what he had done to Naruto. 'Why? _Why the fuck do I feel guilty? He deserves it...'  
_

_'No he doesn't,'_ a small part of him thought.

He looked over at the small alarm clock near his bed, it was 5:27 PM. _'It's only been a few hours...'_

He sighed and went to take a shower, ignoring the feeling of guilt that had made its way into the pit of his stomach.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-3 hours later-**

"Naruto," Kushina said softly, poking him in the arm. "Naruto." Poke. "Naruto." Poke.

"Ten more minutes," Naruto moaned out, shifting his position on the car seat. A small jolt of pain ran up his spine when he shifted position but, it wasn't enough to wake him.

"We're here at Suna!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Suna...?" Naruto asked, half conscious.

Kushina poked him again, "Wake up sweetie. We're going shopping for new clothes."

Naruto yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He blinked and turned his head to look out the window. He was greeted with a sandy landscape, clear but dark skies, and a shining full moon. "Oh. Okay!" Naruto smiled, happy that he didn't need to wear his overly baggy clothing anymore.

"Minato, where's the nearest mall?" Kushina asked.

"I think its just straight up ahead, maybe another 5 minutes?" Minato replied, looking at his GPS.

"Alright! We're almost there then," Kushina grinned.

"Mom, do you know where my phone is?" Naruto questioned, searching his pockets. Where did he last put it?

"Didn't you bring it to school today?" Kushina asked.

_'...I probably left it in the school bathroom...,'_ Naruto thought but didn't say. _'Ugh... How can I contact any of my old friends now?'_

"You lost it didn't you?" Kushina said, rolling her eyes.

"...Maybe."

"How'd you lose it?" Minato asked.

"I... Uh. I got mugged by a gangster and he took it from me," Naruto blurted out, smiling sheepishly.

Minato just rolled his eyes and asked in a more stern tone, "Tell me the truth."

"Left it at school," Naruto muttered, his eyes down on his lap.

"It's fine! You needed a new one anyways," Kushina said as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"We're here," Minato announced, driving into an empty parking space.

"Yay!" Kushina squealed, looking out the window to be greeted with a large, beige building labeled, Sunagakure Mall.

**-One week later-**

_'Why won't Naruto answer my phone calls or text message?'_ Sakura thought furiously as she paced around her room. She was getting worried, he always answered her calls.

_'What if he got mugged? What if there was a car accident? What if he hates me and just wants to ignore me?'_ Sakura thought with panic. She scolded herself for thinking so pessimistically. Naruto was probably alright but, why won't he answer her calls or texts?

"Agh," she groaned, throwing her phone onto her bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Sakura perked up, maybe it was Naruto. She quickly ran over to her bed and picked up her phone only to be disappointed when she realized that it was Sasuke calling. Normally, she would be thrilled to have gotten a call from Sasuke but, she was to worried about Naruto to really care. She answered the call and said in a flat tone, "Hello?"

"Sakura. I need to ask you something," a cool voice answered.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

Sakura was confused by that, didn't Sasuke know that Naruto was leaving for Suna? "Don't you know?" she asked.

"No, I don't know where he is. If I did then, do you think I would be calling you?"

"Ouch. That hurts," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, where is he?" Sasuke asked getting impatient.

"Naruto left for Suna," Sakura replied.

"Why?"

_'Naruto didn't tell Sasuke?'_ she thought confused. She sat down on her soft, white bed and replied, "His parents got a better job in Suna. He told me that he was moving there after school ended. Didn't he tell you this as well?"

"No, he didn't tell me," was the cold reply. _'He didn't get the chance to tell me.'_

"Then what did you and him talk about?"

"How do you know that I talked with him?"

"He told me he needed to tell you something before he needed to leave."

"...He didn't say anything." _  
_

"He looked a bit scared when he said that he was going to talk to you about something. What did you guys talk about?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Sasuke growled.

"Fine be that way," Sakura snapped, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. This was pointless. Bye." The phone call ended, leaving Sakura confused and determined to find out about what happened between the two.

**-1 week later-**

**11:30 PM**

Kushina was really worried about her son. Almost every night since they moved to Suna, Naruto has been crying and screaming in his sleep. It worried her but whenever she tried to ask him about his nightmares, he would tell her that he was getting chased by a monster or some lame lie like that. It was hurting her a lot to see her son in pain, she had to figure out what had happened and figure out she would.

She sat on the large, plush bed in the master bedroom thinking hard about her son. What could have hurt her son so much that he would have nightmares about it? Who inflicted those scars on his cheeks? Those bruises? _'Maybe he wasn't lying about getting mugged. But, why would someone carve those lines into his cheeks?'_ Kushina thought, thoroughly confused. It made no sense what so ever.

"No! Stop! Please! I beg you!" a sudden scream ran through the air.

_'Naruto...'_ Without another thought, Kushina ran straight out of her room and headed to her son's, almost running into Minato.

"Naruto's having another nightmare?" Minato asked holding a cup of burning tea, looking scared.

"Yeah," she answered, still moving to get to her son's room, not even looking at her husband.

Wordlessly, Minato followed his wife. He was getting worried about his son, just what had happened on his last day?

"Please, Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, thrashing in his bed just as Minato and Kushina had entered. "Stop!" he screamed, tears sliding down his face.

'Sasuke? Sasuke did this?' Kushina thought, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. 'But, Sasuke is Naruto's best friend... He wouldn't have done that.'

"Naruto, wake up," Minato said, shaking his son's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled, smacking Minato's hand away. He gripped his bed sheets so tightly that they began to rip, hot tears slid down his tan face a lot faster than before.

"Naruto, wake up! It's just a nightmare," Kushina exclaimed, rushing over to her son, her hands shaking from anger._ 'Sasuke... He was always a rather cold boy. I can imagine him doing this to Naruto but, why? What reason would he have to hurt Naruto that badly?'_

_'He's not waking up...' _Minato thought_, 'What to do?'_

Naruto was still violently thrashing around in bed, screaming and crying. "I... I-loved you Sasuke..."

Kushina understood immediately, _'Naruto... You confessed to Sasuke didn't you?'_ she pursed her lips_. 'He probably didn't take it to well...'_ anger coursed through her veins, _'Still, what kind of person would do that to someone else? It's not humane...'_

She knew about Naruto's feelings for his best friend for a while now. He revealed to her that he was bisexual, albeit in a scared, nervous way. She always knew that her son had feelings for Sasuke and it filled her heart with joy when he revealed it to her. He had asked for her advice a month ago, wondering if he should tell Sasuke before it was to late. Of course, she answered that he should, nothing was more wonderful than true love. But... She now knew that she shouldn't have done it, if she had known how Sasuke would have reacted to this then, she would have told her son to not say anything at all. 'It's my fault,' she thought, tears forming in her eyes.

"Naruto! Wake up!" she screamed, tears visibly sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want her son to be hurt anymore, she wanted him to be happy.

Minato grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and started shaking him violently, it wasn't the smartest way to wake someone up but it was the most efficient. "Naruto, it's just a nightmare!"

Naruto's tear stained eyes fluttered open, and he looked around, everything was blurry and distorted. "Naruto!" a voice called, "Naruto!"

"W-What?" he asked, hiccuping. His vision was gradually returning to normal, he focused his eyes to the blonde blob into front of him. It was his father and his mother, behind him, was sobbing uncontrollably. He visibly paled, did he wake them up?

"Your alright... How are you feeling?," Minato questioned.

Before he could answer, his mother exclaimed, "Naruto! You had us worried sick!"

"...Sorry," he muttered.

"Minato, can you leave for a second?" Kushina asked, well more like commanded.

"Huh? But..."

"Now! I need to talk to Naruto about something."

"Fine," Minato replied, afraid of his wife lashing out at him. She could be as scary as a demon if she wanted to be. He left the room, shutting the door softly, glancing at Naruto with a sympathetic look adorning his handsome face.

A few minutes of silence accompanied Minato's leaving, Naruto was trying hard to stop crying and Kushina was staring at her son with a look full of guilt and remorse.

"Naruto..." she said softly. "Sasuke... He did this to you didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at her mother as if she was a stranger. "How... How do you know?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"In your sleep, you kept on screaming for Sasuke to stop..."

"..."

"He's the one that cut your cheeks isn't he?" she asked, softly.

Before he knew it, tears spilled down his cheeks and his lips started to quiver. "Y-Yeah..."

Kushina embraced her son, letting him cry into her shoulders. "Naruto... I'm sorry..."

"A-About what?" Naruto asked in a muffled voice, still crying into his mother's shoulder.

"I... I shouldn't have told you to tell Sasuke... If I had known how he would react..." she admitted, her violet eyes narrowing from anger.

"It's not your fault..." Naruto muttered.

It was silent for another few minutes. Naruto sobbing into his mother's shoulder and Kushina ruffling her son's hair with a look of remorse written all over her face.

"Naruto, look at me," Kushina commanded.

Naruto looked up to see his mother giving him a look of determination.

"Naruto, as much as this may hurt... Sasuke isn't worth it, he wasn't even a true friend. True friends don't hurt each other. Naruto... One day, you'll meet someone you truly love, someone who you would do anything for, vice versa."

"Promise?" he sniffed, attempting to stop the flow of tears.

"Yeah!" Kushina said with a wide grin.

"I'm tired... Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, you need some rest..."

"C-Can you go to sleep with me? I... feel safer when you and dad are here," Naruto asked, pulling out of his mother's embrace and yawning loudly.

"Of course! Minato, come here right now!" she shouted.

"What happened?" came the reply, a millisecond later.

"Just come here," she said.

Minato appeared in Naruto's room a few seconds later, looking confused. "What happened?" he repeated.

"Nothing, let's keep Naruto company tonight," Kushina said.

Minato smiled, "Of course."

**-Two months later (First day of school)-**

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror. Over the course of two months, he had tried his hardest to get in shape, hitting the gym almost every day. He had gotten some muscle in areas where there was nothing but skin and bone before. Other than that, his appearance had barely changed. He still had large, blue eyes framed by thick lashes, a cute, pink nose, full, pink lips, short, sunshine hair, and tan skin. The cuts on his face had healed quite well, leaving 3 dark marks on his face that looked like fox whiskers. He knew they would scar for a very long time, much to his anger. In other words, he still looked a bit feminine and he hated it. At least, he wasn't wearing those thick, round glasses, instead, he wore contacts to make up for his vision.

All of his clothing had changed. It went from baggy, worn out shirts that looked more like a dress than a shirt and oversized pants to shirts that actually fit his body and jeans. It was a sufficient change, he didn't look like he was drowning in his clothing.

"Naruto! It's time to go," Minato called.

"Coming!" Naruto answered as he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs, taking his time. He was really nervous. What if he was treated as bad as he was in Konoha? What if it was even worse? He would survive though, he knew he would. He would start off with a clean slate, with people who didn't look down on him all his life. He was determined to make this year a good one, no matter what.

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, HinaKiba, NejiGaa, NejiNaru, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and some other pairings.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Rape, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read! If you can't handle rape then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Just so you guys know, Naruto won't be the stereotypical uke in this story, so if your looking for that then this isn't the story for you. Knowing myself, I'll probably write one with stereotypical uke Naruto that cries for no reason. -Guilty Pleasure- Ahaha... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write. Don't forget to rate and review!

**Chapter 3- Confessions**

Naruto felt dread in the pit of his stomach as he neared Suna High. He didn't know how this school year would go, it could be better than Konoha or even worse. He gulped and clenched his fists, trying hard to relax. He was starting off on a clean slate, he could be a new person. Looking out the window, he saw a large rectangular building with palm trees all around it, Suna High.

As the car came to a stop, Minato said in a pleasant manner, "I hope you have a great day, son."

"I'll try..." Naruto muttered, going to unlock the door. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to his father who just smiled in return before driving off.

Pulling out the schedule from his back pocket, he looked it over. _'Okay, so I have English first in room 288.' _

He wandered around the school, looking for room 288. He noted that the entire school was beige in color, remind him of the color of sand. After searching for over 10 minutes, he just gave up and waited for someone to walk by to ask directions. The school was huge and it was like a maze. '_They really should of given maps...'_

_Ring!_ Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell had rung. _'Why does it have to be so loud?'_ Naruto thought, wincing. He still just stood there awkwardly as students swarmed through the halls. "Oh! Excuse me!" Naruto said to the first guy to have walked past him.

"Yes?" the guy answered, annoyed.

"Uhm, do you happen to know where room 288 is?"

"Just keep on walking through this hall, it's at the end."

"Oh... Thank you," Naruto grinned.

"Your welcome," the guy answered, walking away.

Naruto walked down the halls, gripping his schedule tight in his hand. Finding room 288, he entered, looking around the room, curiously. Of course, it was beige. Rolling his eyes, he looked around to find an empty seat. Every seat was full except a few near a scary looking red-head with sea foam green eyes. Naruto made his way to the seat nearest to the red head. The guy looked like someone who hated everyone and everything ranging from a person to a rock on the floor. Naruto just figured that this guy just needed a friend.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" the red-head rasped out. His voice was soft but deadly, it was quite alluring to the ears.

"Why not?" Naruto replied.

"No one sits next to me, so... Why would you?," the red-head asked, confused.

"Well, I want to sit next to you," Naruto replied, giving the red-head a reassuring smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," Naruto grinned as he put his arm out to the red head, gesturing for a handshake.

The red-head's sea foam eyes widened and hesitantly he shook hands with Naruto. "I'm Gaara Sabaku..."

"So, would you like to be friends?" Naruto asked.

"...Friends," Gaara tested as if it was his first time saying the word. "I've never had a friend before... What do friends do?"

"Well, uhm, friends do a lot of things together! Friends talk to each other, make fun of each other, and care a lot for each other."

"...That sounds nice," Gaara muttered, a bit unsure.

"So, how about it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I would like to be your friend... Naruto," Gaara said softly, a small smile adorning his face.

"Great!" Naruto grinned.

The bell rang and in came a rather elderly lady. "Hello Class, I'm Mrs. Chiyo, your English teacher," she said, beginning class.

The entire class consisted of talking about the rules, normal for the first day of school. To say the least, it was really boring. Naruto couldn't wait till the bell rang, he nearly fell asleep in class.

_Ring! _"Have a great day," Mrs. Chiyo called as she waved goodbye to the students.

"Gaara," Naruto said.

"...Yes?" Gaara asked. _'Does Naruto not want to be friends with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?'_ Gaara thought, a bit nervous.

"Can I see your schedule?" Naruto asked as he stood up, pulling on his orange backpack.

"Uhm, sure," Gaara replied as he pulled out his schedule from his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

"Oh! We have a lot of classes together!" Naruto said with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Gaara replied, standing up from his desk. _'Naruto's a really cheerful guy,'_ he noted, _'and my first friend...'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_  
_

Sasuke woke up to Itachi poking him in the forehead and ripping the blankets off the bed.

"What?" he grumbled, half concsious, grabbing for the blankets that were now on the floor.

"Wake up, Otouto, it's time for school," Itachi sighed.

"Fuck school."

"Wake up or I'll force you to listen to me and my boyfriend fucking," Itachi threatened.

With that, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "I'm awake," he said with a glare directed to his older brother.

Itachi just smirked in return and said, "Get dressed and go comb your hair, you look like a cactus."

"Go away then."

Itachi just laughed and walked out of the room leaving a rather annoyed Sasuke behind.

_'Stupid Itachi...'_ Sasuke thought while getting ready to go to school. He went to brush his teeth and comb his spiky, black hair._  
_

"Are you done yet?" Itachi asked from downstairs, "You take forever."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed out, still upstairs in his room.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and picked up his black coffee he had made earlier, taking a few gulps of it. The bitterness assaulted his taste buds but he didn't mind.

Sasuke headed downstairs after struggling to put on his clothing. He was still a bit groggy from getting woken up, all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"Finally," Itachi drawled, looking at his brother with bored, black eyes.

"Shut up."

"Let's go," Itachi said, motioning for Sasuke to head out the door.

"Why do you have to take me to school? Why not mom or dad?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"They're both at work. Deal with it," Itachi said with a mocking smile.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, heading out the door.

_'It's so fun pissing him off,'_ Itachi thought with a smirk, following his brother out the door.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I can't wait til I see Sasuke-kun!" a girl with light brown hair squealed.

"I bet he got hotter!" a blonde girl in pigtails exclaimed.

"He's so going to go out with me!"

"I love him so much!"

_'Argh... Just shut the fuck up,'_ Sakura thought with a groan as she walked through the halls of Konoha High, searching for her locker. The first thing she had heard since she entered the school was a bunch of squealing and gossiping, all of it centered on Sasuke Uchiha.

"He's just so gorgeous!"

"He's going to be my boyfriend, I know it!"

"No! He's going to be mine!"

_'So annoying... Can't they just figure out that Sasuke won't be fucking any of them?'_ Sakura thought, ready to rip their mouths off. Can they even be any louder?

"Sakura!" a voice called out, causing her to stop in her steps. She turned and saw a blonde girl with a long ponytail running towards her.

"Oh, hey Ino," Sakura said with a smile.

"I missed you! We barely hung out during the summer," Ino exclaimed, hugging Sakura.

Before she could answer, the fangirls started to squeal again, this time a lot louder. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"What's with them?" Ino asked, pulling out of the hug, with a wince.

"I'm guessing Sasuke got here," Sakura said flatly.

"Sasuke-kun is here?" Ino asked, stars in her eyes. "Where?"

_'Oh yeah, forgot, Ino's a fangirl too,'_ Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Oh, he's heading towards us!" Ino exclaimed, staring at the gorgeous raven haired boy walking towards them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"How was your summer, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Sasuke just looked at them with little to no expression. He just said, "Move out of the way, your in the way of my locker."

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's go somewhere else Ino."

"Why?" Ino asked, still staring at Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and grabbed Ino's arm, pulling her away from Sasuke.

"Better to keep away from him, he's not in a good mood."

"Fine..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke stood at his locker, staring blankly at it. He really didn't want to go to school, he wanted to just stay home and do nothing.

He looked around the crowded halls of Konoha High and felt disappointment bubble in the pit of his stomach. _'Naruto isn't here...'_

_'Why do I care so much?! He wasn't my friend! He was never my friend!'_

_'He is your friend, stop denying it.'_

_'I don't like him, I don't care about him.'_

_'Then why would you dream about him?'_

_Ring!_ The morning bell rang, signalling the start of passing period to class. Sasuke just shook his head and took out his schedule, trying to concentrate on something that wasn't his used-to-be best friend.

_'This year is going to be awful...'_

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

"How was school?" Kushina asked as Minato and Naruto entered their home. She was anxious for her son to come home. She wanted to know if he was doing alright.

"Good!" Naruto beamed, his big eyes shining with delight. "It was a great day! I love Suna High! Nothing went wrong today except that I had homework."

Kushina grinned and said in an equally joyful voice, "I'm glad your happy at Suna!"

"Mhm! Well, I'm going to go do homework upstairs," Naruto said smiling.

Silence accompanied Naruto's statement.

_'Naruto's going to actually do his homework when he gets home?!'_ Minato thought with shock. "Naruto are you sure your alright?"

Kushina smacked Minato in the head and said, "Well have fun sweetie! I'll call you down for dinner!"

"Okay," Naruto said as he headed upstairs.

**-End of 9th grade-**

_'I can't believe this year went by so fast...'_ Naruto thought as he walked through the halls of Suna High. It was the last day of 9th grade, the last day before two months of summer.

The entire year had been one of the best years of his life. He made a ton of new friends, the most prominent one being Gaara. Gaara was a really cool guy once you got under that icy exterior. He was extremely caring and loyal to Naruto, always putting Naruto before himself. He also had two siblings, Temari and Kankuro, who were great people.

Kankuro, turns out, was the guy that Naruto had asked for directions the very first day he was there. He was in 10th grade, just one year above Naruto and Gaara. He had spiky brown hair, a pointy nose, dark eyes, and pale skin. He was someone who you could anger easily but make laugh just as easily.

Temari, Gaara's sister, was two years older than Naruto and Gaara. She had sandy, blonde hair tied into four different ponytails, teal eyes, and tan skin. She was considered to be pretty, but her personality scared a lot of boys off. She was a rather blunt individual who always spoke her mind. She could say some hurtful things at times, but in all, she was cool.

Naruto also noted that he was never bullied in Suna High. No one dared to pick on him because he had made friends with "The Raccoon" a.k.a. Gaara. Although, many students did gossip about him, many of them wondering how someone that cheerful and happy made friends with someone who rarely showed any emotion but hate. It pissed him off to see people talk about Gaara like that, but Gaara didn't seem to care at all. He even went as far as to tell Naruto to just ignore them because they have nothing better to do.

He compared his life in Konoha to Suna. Konoha was a place that Naruto had spent majority of his life in, but it had brought many horrible memories that he rather leave buried for the rest of his life. He was constantly getting bullied because of his awkward looks and sensitive personality. Everyday, people would laugh at him, call him insulting names, and just make his life hard. It wasn't until he met Sasuke that things had started to get better, if only by a little. He had someone who genuinely cared about him, someone who was real friends with him, but that was never it. Naruto knew that he ruined the only friendship that he really cared about, or it was actually never a true friendship.

Suna was completely different. Suna was everything Naruto wanted his life to be. He made friends with many people and found his new best friend that was worthy of replacing Sasuke. Well not replacing Sasuke, but having a huge impact on his life. Gaara changed his life and made him see both the good and bad in people. Sasuke on the other hand, would barely utter a word that wasn't "Hn." or "Dobe." Naruto absolutely loved Suna, his new home._  
_

_'I can't wait for next year,'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'_Thank god, this school years over,' _Sasuke thought with relief. The entire year had been hell without Naruto. Almost every single girl in the school had been trying to get with him, swarming him every time he was alone. It was just extremely annoying. Why can't those girls just understand that he doesn't want anything to do with them? Sasuke hated everyone and everything.

_'Why did the dobe have to leave for Suna?'_ Sasuke thought with annoyance._ 'Why couldn't he have stayed?'_

_'Stayed hating you.'_

_'At least he would be here.'_

Sasuke was really starting to go crazy. He just shook his head and went off to class. It was the last day of school. He would endure it, he had endured it this entire year.

**-End of 10th grade (1 year later)-**

**3:00 PM**

"Naruto... There's something I have to tell you," Gaara said, looking a bit nervous as they walked out of the school door.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm transferring out of Suna. No... Actually, I'm leaving Suna..." Gaara said, a small frown adorning his face.

"But why?!" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. Gaara was leaving Suna?

"My sister got a scholarship to Konoha University."

"But, why do you need to go?"

"Without her, we won't be able to pay rent for our home," Gaara said.

_'Oh yeah, they're orphans...'_ Naruto thought with a wince. _'It must be a really hard life without your parents...'_

"Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I understand... I'll miss you Gaara. I hope you have a great time at... K-Konoha," Naruto said with a sad smile._  
_

Gaara understood Naruto's reaction to Konoha. Naruto, albeit in a scared, nervous way had talked about his old life in Konoha. His old home, his friends, his bullies, just life in general. He knew that Naruto hated Konoha because of all the horrible memories that accompanied it. The thing that really popped out was the name, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had never ever told Gaara the name's of his friends, enemies, etc, only Sasuke. Naruto had mentioned it once only once and immediately started to cry afterwards. _'Just who is this Sasuke Uchiha and what had he done to Naruto to excite that reaction from him?'_

"We'll keep in contact," Gaara stated.

A memory flashed through his head the second Gaara had said that.

_"I'll miss you Naruto... We have to keep in contact with each other okay? Don't forget about me," Sakura said._

_'...'_ Naruto thought. _'Sakura... I haven't talked to you in years haven't I? I'm sorry...'_

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Gaara asked with concern laced in his voice. "You keep zoning out."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Ahaha... Yeah, we'll keep in contact for sure. You're my best friend," Naruto said.

"Before I go, Naruto, there's something that I really want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Before Naruto knew it, Gaara leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and Naruto felt a spark rush between them. He knew that he had feelings for Gaara, feelings that had grown ever since he had met the red-head, but he couldn't move to kiss back. He was frozen with shock.

"I have feelings for you Naruto..." Gaara said dejectedly, taking Naruto's stiffness as a sign of rejection.

Before Naruto could react, Gaara had ran off, leaving Naruto angry at himself for not being able to react.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The entire car ride home was silent with Minato keeping his eyes on the road and Naruto thinking about what had just happened with Gaara.

_"I have feelings for you Naruto..."_

_'I'm so fucking stupid,'_ Naruto thought, tears finding their way up his eyes. He wiped them off, scolding himself for crying like a girl.

Minato seemed to have noticed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... I just uhm... Poked my eye," Naruto said with a fake laugh.

"Naruto, I know that's not true," Minato said, "I can detect it when your lying."

"Fine, I just cried because I can. It's a free country..."

"Naruto..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto grumbled.

Minato just sighed and said, "You don't have to tell me, but just know that your mother and I will always be there for you."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I know... I love you guys."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Gaara, are you done packing?" Temari called out as Gaara was packing up his things.

"Almost," came the emotionless reply. There was barely anything to pack, just some clothing. He just wanted to stay in Suna for a little longer, it was his home for all his life.

He tensed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The only person who really knew his phone number was Naruto. Without even looking at the text, Gaara shut off his phone. He didn't want to know what Naruto texted him about. It was probably about how disgusting he was for liking another man. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of Naruto hating him. _'I should of known that he harbors no feelings for me...'_

Without another thought, Gaara picked up his nearly empty suitcase and sauntered downstairs, staring at his home for the last time. It was a small, run down apartment with three rooms, one for Gaara, one of Temari, and one for Kankuro, but it was home to him. He would miss this place a lot.

"Gaara?" Kankuro called out from outside.

"Coming," Gaara said, looking at his home one last time before walking out of the door. He locked the door and headed to Temari's car. _'Konoha... Here I come.'_

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, HinaKiba, NejiGaa, NejiNaru, ItaDei, ShikaIno, NaruSaku, and some other pairings.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Rape, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read! If you can't handle rape then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **I know a lot of people will hate me for this chapter, but I needed it to get the story going. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to rate and review!

**Chapter 4- Gone**

**-Middle of 11th grade-**

_'Sasuke's really turning into a slut isn't he?'_ Sakura thought with revulsion as she watched Sasuke make out with a nameless blonde girl with enormous breasts. Ever since the beginning of tenth grade, Sasuke had started dating and fucking random fangirls and fanboys, no matter what gender they were. As long as they were blonde and blue eyed, he would have his way with them. After fucking them, he would move on to another one. Sakura could have sworn that he had probably slept with every blonde in the entire school, even Ino much to Sakura's shock. It was disgusting. The people that Sasuke had fucked never even cared that he didn't like them, they were happy because they had the chance to sleep with the sex god of Konoha.

"Nnn... Sasuke-kun," the blonde girl moaned as Sasuke nipped at her lips. "I want you so fucking bad..."

_'Ew...'_ Sakura cringed as she watched Sasuke slide his pale hands under her shirt to grope her large breasts. _'Ew. Ew. Ew. Just walk away,'_ Sakura thought, her face turning red.

"Aahhh..." the girl moaned, arching her back as Sasuke trailed kisses down her slender, pale neck.

As Sakura watched them basically fuck each other in public, she noticed somethings that she never noticed before. _'He's only interested in blue-eyed blondes... He started doing this after Naruto left... Naruto never told him about his leaving to Konoha...'_ The more she thought, the more made sense. Sakura was no fool, she could see that Naruto really admired Sasuke and possibly loved him more than a friend. But, she always denied it because of her old crush on the Uchiha. _'Naruto has feelings for Sasuke... Naruto looked scared when he was heading over to Sasuke... Naruto never picked up his phone... Did Naruto possibly confess to Sasuke and get rejected? Is that the reason why Naruto never had his phone on? Is that the reason Sasuke is fucking random people, because he can't have Naruto?'_ Sakura thought, confused. '_ ...Only one way to find out.'_

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and the blonde and pried them apart.

"What the fuck?!" the blonde girl demanded, her face flushed as she glared at Sakura for ruining her alone time with Sasuke.

"What's your problem Haruno?" Sasuke growled out.

"You," she said as she pointed at Sasuke, "I need to ask you something."

"I see what your doing! Your taking Sasuke-kun away so you can have him all to yourself!" the blonde ditz shouted, attracting the attention of many students.

"I won't take your "Sasuke-kun" away from you. I just need to talk to him in private about something," Sakura replied with a glare.

"Liar! I know girls like you! You just want a piece of Sasuke! Well honey, he isn't interested," she sneered, triumph in her eyes.

"I don't want a piece of him. As far as I'm concerned, you can have all of him."

"Liar! Sasuke-kun is just too irresistable!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I don't mind announcing what I'm going to say, but I doubt Sasuke would want me to."

"He doesn't care! Just say it!" the girl exclaimed.

_'What does she have to say to me?'_ Sasuke thought, watching Sakura, not saying a word. _'Probably something stupid.'_

"Okay then. It's about Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke for any sort of reaction. He looked mildly suprised but other than that, he looked as emotionless and cold as he always did.

"Haruno, private," he said as he grabbed her arm and led her away from the crowd. Some tried to follow, but his glare scared them off.

"What about Naruto?" he hissed.

"Just what did you do to him on his last day?" she questioned.

"None of your business."

"He confessed his love to you didn't he?"

"No."

"He did, your lying."

"...How the fuck would you know that he confessed?! Did that little scum tell you?!"

"No, I just figured out. It was crystal clear that Naruto liked you a lot, your just way to dense to figure that out. After Naruto left, you turned into a man slut that fucks everything that's blonde. Naruto was blonde. Before all of this, you never even looked at your fans and now your touching them in public. Plus, you didn't know that Naruto was leaving for Suna. You should have known, unless he didn't get the chance to tell you. He looked quite scared when he was going to meet you. I'm guessing you broke his heart and now you regret it."

_'How the fuck does she now all this?'_ Sasuke thought, keeping his face impassive.

"I don't regret a thing and I don't care about that loser." '_Liar.'_

"If you don't care about him, then why did you call me to ask where he was? Why do you freeze up whenever someone mentions Naruto? Why did you want to talk in private?" she questioned.

"This is pointless," Sasuke growled, tired of hearing Sakura talk.

"No it's not Uchiha. Just let me ask you something. Why did you reject Naruto?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

Sakura grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving. "Again... Why did you reject Naruto? I know you, you only ever looked alive when Naruto was with you. The only person you really cared about was Naruto."

Sasuke pulled out of her grasp and hissed, "Fine, you want to know why? Because, he wasn't a true friend. All he is, is a fanboy." With that, he walked off, not waiting for a reply.

_'Naruto a fanboy? How the fuck can he think that?' _Sakura thought as she watched him walk off. _'Is Sasuke really that dense?'_

**-Near the end of 11th grade-**

**Saturday**

"Naruto, get off the computer and let's go!" Kushina commanded, crossing her arms at her son.

"I don't want to go. Can't you like reschedule or something?" Naruto replied, not looking up from his computer screen. He really didn't want to go to the eye doctor, in fact, he always dreaded going there.

"To bad," she said, smacking Naruto upside the head.

"Fine," he grumbled, shutting his computer down.

"Go upstairs and change out of your pajamas."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. He sat up from his chair and stretched his muscles out. Sitting down was really tiring.

"Stop wasting time," Kushina scolded.

"Okay mom," Naruto drawled as he headed upstairs to his room.

Entering his room, he searched through his closet, looking for something decent to wear outside. He decided on a plain orange shirt and plain jeans, it wasn't like he was going out on a formal occasion.

As he was stripping out of his orange pajamas, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was no longer the skinny, awkward boy that he was four years ago. In fact, he looked and acted nothing like the person he was years ago. He no longer had limp, blonde hair. He no longer had overly feminine eyes. He no longer looked like a walking skeleton. He now had short, but spiky blonde hair, brilliant, cerulean eyes, a long, elegant nose, full, pink lips, and smooth, tan skin. His body had changed from awkward to gorgeous. He had a lean, but toned body that was to die for. It being the result of long days of workouts at the gym. The scars on his cheeks had also healed nicely, they're nothing but light scars that could barely be seen.

_'I really do look a lot different don't I?'_ Naruto thought, thinking back to his days in Konoha. _'Nope, not going there.'_

Pulling up his pants, he left his room, heading downstairs. His mother was already there waiting for him, a frown on her face. "You take a long time to change, ya know? Just what were you doing in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just really don't want to go to the eye doctor," Naruto replied, half-lying. He would not admit to his mother that he was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I take it that you were staring at yourself in the mirror," Kushina guessed.

Naruto's face colored and he spluttered out, "No! Of course not... Only girls do that!"

Kushina just rolled her eyes and shouted, "Minato! Wake up!"

Naruto just stared at his mother with shock. "You didn't wake dad up yet?"

"Nope!" Kushina answered with a smile.

"Minato! Wake up! Time to go to the eye doctor!" she yelled again.

"W-What time is it?" Minato asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's 12:07. Wake up!"

Yawning, Minato got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. He didn't want his wife to personally go upstairs and drag him out of bed. It happened before and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Mom... You know, you could've let me stay on the computer for like... another half an hour?"

"Yeah so?" Kushina said, innocently.

"Sometimes I really hate you..."

"I love you too!" Kushina beamed, a grin plastered on her face.

"So, do we leave now?" a smooth voice interrupted.

"Yeah, let's go," Kushina said as she walked out the door, the grin still on her face.

"Oh god... Kill me now," Naruto groaned, following her.

Minato just rolled his eyes and walked after the other two.

As they headed off to the eye doctor, Naruto felt as if something bad was going to happen. He scolded himself for thinking that but it still unnerved him. Last time, he felt a chill run down his spine before telling Sasuke his true feelings. This time, he hoped it was just paranoia acting up. Nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing bad at all. Well maybe except going to the eye doctor.

Naruto just sat there, trying his hardest to ignore the cold feeling that was currently attacking his spine. _'Nothing bad will happen... I'm just overly paranoid.'_

Naruto felt the car stop at the red light, they were the first ones in the lane. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next, a red Porsche swerved out of the lane at the right and slammed straight into their car with incredible force. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard metal and glass crunching like a bag of chips. The next thing he knew, all was black.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"He's the only survivor..." a blurred voice muttered.

_'Only survivor of what?'_ Naruto thought as he woke up, his vision was blurred, everything around him was distorted.

"Tragic really... An innocent family gone because of drunk driving," another voice rang out.

"Oh! The boy's awake," another first voice said.

"How are you feeling?" the second voice called out. From what Naruto could tell, it was a woman speaking.

Naruto just blinked, his head hurt a lot, and his mouth was extremely dry. "H-Horri..." He couldn't even finish a word.

"Would you like a glass of water?" she asked.

All Naruto could do was nod, every part of his body hurt, even blinking hurt.

A few minutes later, a brunette woman returned with a cup of water in her hand. "Can you sit up?" she asked.

"Yea..." Naruto rasped out as he struggled to sit up. He felt a familiar pain spike up his spine.

"Here," she said, a sad smile on her pretty face as she gave Naruto the cup of water.

"Thanks..." Naruto said as he drank the cold water, relishing the sensation on his tongue. "By the way, where am I?" he asked, curiously. His head hurt, he could barely remember how to formulate a sentence.

"Suna Hospital," came the reply a millisecond later. Naruto turned to the source of the voice and found that it was an older man in a white coat. _'I'm at the hospital but why?'_ Naruto thought with confusion.

"...You better rest first," the woman that gave him the water said.

"Uhm, okay..." Naruto replied, lying down to rest, falling asleep after only five minutes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gaara was just bored, he sat down on the couch and decided to just watch some TV to pass the time. _'Where's the remote?'_ Gaara thought annoyed.

Eventually he found it; it was wedged under the couch cushions. _'Well... I hope whatever I watch is worth the trouble finding this stupid remote.' _He turned on the TV and sat on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He had already finished his homework so he figured, why not? Nothing could have prepared Gaara for what he saw.

"There was an enormous car accident in Sunagakure at Sand Avenue. A red Porsche swerved onto the wrong lane and crashed into a white Lexus. The damage was enormous. The car that got hit completely crumpled and the car that did the hitting caught on fire. As of right now, everyone in the accident seems to be injured and are in the hospital," a straight faced female reported.

The scene changed to the scene of the accident, the Porsche still in flames and the Lexus split in half. A bunch of firemen were at the scene, desperately trying to douse the fire._ 'This happened an hour ago?'_ Gaara thought, his sea foam eyes going wide. He stared at the screen as a feeling of dread washed through him. _'Doesn't Naruto's father own a silver Lexus? Could it have been them that got hurt?'_

"The accident seems to have happened because of drink driving. The victims of the accident are listed accordingly, Tsubasa Mori, Sajin Ikeda, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. More information on this accident will be reported as we get more information."

"Naruto?! How... How can that be...?" Gaara muttered, his eyes wide. He quickly grabbed the remote and shut down the TV. _'Naruto...'_

-**1 day later****-**

"Oh... Your awake," a busty, blonde woman said, a small smile on her face. She looked happy but her eyes suggested otherwise.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, groggily, as he sat up in the bed. "Uhm, why am I at the hospital? I can't remember anything..."

"..." The blonde woman stared at him with an empathetic look. "You were in a car accident..."

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"...You were the only survivor," she said.

"Who else was in the car?" Naruto questioned warily.

"Your parents..." she muttered.

"Wait... So your saying... My parents..."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," the woman muttered as she put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Who? Who did this?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and unblinking as he remembered what had happened only an hour ago. The red Porsche slamming into their car.

"It was a drunk driver..."

"So... Your saying... My parents died because a drunk driver rammed into our car?" Naruto hissed.

"Yeah..."

"Are you fucking joking me...? ...That's not fucking fair! My parents did absolutely nothing wrong and now they're both dead because of a stupid drunk driver?!" Naruto shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Nothing is fair... Naruto, I'm sorry for what had happened, but there was no avoiding it," the woman said.

"How can you say that?! My parents were innocent! They lost their lives because of a son of a bitch who couldn't follow the law!"

To his surprise, the woman had started to tear up. _'What's with her?'_

"Is the brat awake yet?" an older voice asked from outside the door.

_'Brat? T__hat guy sounds strangely familiar...' _

The door opened to reveal a tall man with spiky white hair tied into a low ponytail. It was Jiraiya or Ero-sennin as Naruto dubbed him.

"Hey Naruto," Jiraiya said, a forced smile on his face.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered as he wiped the tears off his face. Strangely enough, he didn't feel much emotion. His life felt surreal to him, like it was just all a big dream. He would wake up to his mother shouting at him and his father peacefully reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. But, he didn't. He was stuck in this nightmare.

Naruto just stared blankly at his white bed sheets, still as a rock._ 'All the good things in my life just had to be taken away from me... I... I just want to end it all. I don't want to live anymore... I have nothing to live for.'_

The blonde woman knew what Naruto was thinking. She knew that he was depressed and he just wanted to die judging from the look on his face. She couldn't accept it, she wanted him happy, alive. For his own good, she pulled back her first and punched him upside the head to snap him out of his misery.

"What the fuck lady..." Naruto muttered, cradling his head. Jiraiya just stared with his mouth agape.

"Naruto, snap out of it," she said.

"Why?"

"Your life is something precious... Don't let it go to waste."

"There's nothing special about me. If I died, no one would even care."

"People do care about you... Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Why? Why do you care so much?! I don't even know you," he blurted out, crystal clear tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm your grandma," she grumbled, not happy to admit that she wasn't that young.

"Grandma?! You look like your in your mid 20s or early 30s," Naruto exclaimed.

"She's my wife," Jiraiya interrupted, "and, she's the same age as me."

"Pretty much," Tsunade said, albeit in an irritated tone.

"I'm Tsunade Senju," she introduced.

"...So your my legal guardians now?" he asked, his eyes blank once more.

"Yeah brat," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh... So, I'm going to live with you guys from now on?" Naruto asked, dully.

"Yeah, once your ready to leave the hospital," Jiraiya answered.

"Where do you live again?" Naruto questioned.

"Konoha, of course," Tsunade said.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You guys live in Konoha? How come I never knew this then?" _'That means I'm going to have to go back...'_

"We just moved there a year ago from Amegakure."

"Oh... Uhm... Do you know where my parents bodies are?" Naruto asked in a small voice, staring at his bedside in an almost interested manner.

"They're in the room next to you," Tsunade replied, her eyes full of anger and grief.

"Can... Can I see them one last time?" Naruto asked.

"You'll need to ask the doctor about that... But, I'm sure he'd let you."

"I'll ask for you brat, just go rest until your healed," Jiraiya cut in.

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, desperate to escape reality.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Gaara, are you okay?" Neji asked, noticing the depressed look Gaara had on his face as he neared the area where his friends always met.

Ever since Gaara transferred to Konoha High, he had been hanging out with Sakura and her group of friends which consisted of: Sakura, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata. They were considered one of the more popular groups of people, but they were nice none the less. At first, he felt uncomfortable hanging around people who talked so much, but he soon found himself enjoying their company. It had also helped that majority of the group hated Sasuke Uchiha, known as the sex god of Konoha high. Everyone in the group referred to him as a man slut. Only Hinata didn't make fun of him, but then again, she was Hinata. As of right now, only four of the six had gotten to school already.

"I'm fine..." he replied.

"Your not fine Gaara... You look like you want to cry," Sakura said in a rather blunt manner.

"None of your business."

"Did something happen?" Ino questioned, not taking the hint.

"Nothing," he hissed, not wanting to talk about his best friend that was probably now dead.

"Oh, did you guys hear about the accident in Sunagakure?" Ino questioned, her eyes flitting around the room to look for any signs of recognition.

"What accident?" Kiba asked. "I rarely watch the news."

_'I... I should of known that someone was bound to talk about the accident... They're probably just going to laugh it off or say boo-hoo, that's so sad...'_ Gaara thought, his eyes narrowed, tears threatening to spill. He wasn't going to be friends with them if they laugh at Naruto's death, even if they didn't know.

"It was a huge accident that happened down in Suna. Some drunk driver drove into the wrong lane and crashed into a car... The car that did the hitting went on fire and caused thousands of dollars in damages..." Ino said trailing off, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_'What the...? ...Why does she look like she's about to cry?'_ Gaara thought, staring at Ino with wide eyes.

"What happened Ino?" Sakura questioned, noticing that Ino was on the verge of crying.

Neji just raised his eyebrows.

"...Naruto..." she muttered as she started to cry.

"What about Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto... was in that accident... Along with his parents..." Ino muttered, tear droplets sliding down her face.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "No... How... How is that possible?! Is Naruto safe?" she asked, her tone hopeful.

_'They know Naruto?'_

"Everyone in the accident is either dead or in critical condition... I know for a fact that Naruto's parents didn't make it," Gaara said in a steely tone. He was trying his hardest not to start crying.

"...This happened because of a drunk driver...?" Neji asked in a small tone, his lavender eyes narrowed and angry.

"Yes," Gaara replied.

"Are you fucking joking me?! Naruto's parents as well as him are dead because of a stupid drunk?!" Sakura yelled, her emerald eyes full of unshed tears. "That's not fair... Why... Just... Why?" she questioned as the tears slid down her face.

"If I find whoever did this... I'll kill him," Kiba hissed, his teeth bared showing sharp canines.

"They're probably already dead... They suffered third-degree burns, to deep to heal. T-They're as good as dead," Gaara said, his voice wavering a little.

"I'll stomp on their graves then," Kiba hissed.

"Go ahead... No one's stopping you," Ino muttered, trying for a smile.

"It's just not fair..." Kiba hissed, "Naruto as well as his parents never did anything to deserve this... They were always the nicest people ever..."

"Life's not fair..." Neji said, "That's just how it goes..."

"It still isn't fair," Sakura snapped.

_'Naruto... I'm sorry...'_ Gaara thought, tears finally showing through his sea-foam green eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Did you hear on the news?" an mocking, feminine voice questioned, turning her head towards the stoic Uchiha and her best friend/enemy, Suigetsu. They were currently inside an old classroom that wasn't in use anymore. It was the place they always hung out at, no one but them dared to enter it.

Since Naruto left, Sasuke ditched his old group of friends for new ones. He couldn't bear being friends with people who had been associated with Naruto in a positive way, he just couldn't. If they had ever found out about what Sasuke had done, he was through. Neji would probably castrate him and Kiba would probably feed him to his dog. So, Sasuke's best bet was to make friends with people that hated Naruto, people that were cruel, just like he was. Karin and Suigetsu fit the description perfectly.

"Hear what on the news Karin?" Suigetsu asked with geniune curiousity. He knew her well enough to know that she only mentions things if it's about death and pain. It was just in her personality.

"About a huge accident that happened in Sunagakure."

"Oh, I heard about it. I also heard that everyone in the accident had died or is in critical condition," Suigetsu said with glee in his purple eyes.

"Do you want to know something else? Sasuke, this includes you. I'm pretty sure you'd be glad to know," Karin smirked.

"Hn. Know what?" Sasuke said flatly.

"Naruto-" Sasuke's eyes widened at that, if only my a fraction. "-Uzumaki was in the car crash along with his parents. The loser's probably dead," Karin said with a sneer on her pale face. She knew that Sasuke despised the blonde loser ever since he had left. She didn't know the reason for it, not that she needed to know. Just having her Sasuke-kun hate the ugly nerd was good enough for her.

Without another word, Sasuke left the room, slamming the door behind him. '_Naruto's dead...? How... How can that be? No. I don't care. I'm glad that he's dead. I'm glad that he's no longer alive. I'm glad...' _Sasuke thought, his emotions jumbled.

_'No your not,' _a small part of him nagged. As always, he ignored it.

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, HinaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Alright! The next chapter will be Naruto back at Konoha, dealing with Kushina's and Minato's death. The chapter after the next will finally be when Naruto goes to school and sees Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, and all his old friends/enemies, if all goes as planned. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! All this angst...

**Chapter 5- Aftermath**

"Mom..." Naruto muttered as he stared down at the unmoving body of his mother. Her skin pale, fiery, red hair limp, face devoid of emotion. He felt tears rise up in his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them off.

He looked over at his father, who was just as still. "Dad..." Naruto muttered, tears making its way down his cheeks. He remembered what his father had said to him a long time ago.

_"You don't have to tell me, but just know that your mother and I will always be there for you."_

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, his fists clenched, large tears flowing down his scarred cheeks. "Why?! Why did you have to leave me?!"

"Naruto, are you alright?" a muffled voice asked from outside.

"I'm fine, Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered, barely loud enough for Jiraiya to hear.

Naruto knew that it was almost time to leave. He had a time limit of only ten minutes before he needed to go. Knowing that this was the last time he would ever see his parents, he knelt down and kissed them on the head, sobbing as he did.

"Naruto, it's time to go," Tsunade called out.

"I-I know... Just give me a second, will ya?" Naruto replied, staring blankly at the dead bodies of his parents. It just isn't fair... But, when was life ever fair...?

"Naruto," Tsunade called out again.

"Coming..." Naruto muttered, staring at his parents one last time, before leaving the hospital room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke sighed when the bell had rung, signalling the end of class. All he wanted to do was leave this hellhole. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Sasuke-kun, are we still up for tonight?" the busty, blonde girl cooed, trying to be seductive. She purposely unbuttoned her uniform, showing off her enormous tits; tits that were probably bigger than her brain.

"Not tonight," he hissed, packing up his books.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" the girl questioned, her brow furrowing. She was expecting Sasuke to be all for it, knowing that he never turned down sex from anyone who was blonde.

"Not in the mood," he snapped before standing up and leaving the room. He didn't even bother to hear her answer, knowing that she would probably try to make out with him right then and there to try to get him in the mood.

If he were to be honest with himself, he didn't have any feelings for anyone he fucked. They were just a distraction to take his mind off of someone else. Someone who probably hates him; someone who is most likely dead.

Sasuke felt his stomach clench at the thought of Naruto. He always thought that he hated the blonde loser, but now he wasn't so sure. He had felt guilt, anger, and sorrow just from hearing the boy's name. Naruto affected Sasuke in more ways than he could count_. 'Fucking Sakura was correct.. I do feel something for the dobe..'_

Finally reaching his car, Sasuke drove off, heading for home. Naruto, the only thing on his mind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Naruto, would you like to go to your house to get some stuff?" Jiraiya asked as they drove out of the hospital.

Naruto didn't answer, all he did was stare blankly at the car seat in front of him.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked again.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Would you like to go to your house to get your stuff?" Jiraiya asked, again.

"...Sure?" Naruto replied, unsure if he wanted to or not. It hurt going back home only realize that nothing would ever be the same, but at the same time, he wanted to retrieve items that his parents gave him. He wanted memories of his deceased parents. All their good times, bad times, everything. Naruto wanted to remember, he didn't want to forget. He couldn't forget.

Before he knew it, tears found their way into his eyes and he started to sob. He hated crying, he felt vulnerable and weak. But, it just hurt so much to know that the only people who could never judge him or hurt him were gone. His parents, the best people in the entire world. The people that Naruto loved and cared about the most, were never to return. He would never be able to see them smile, never be able to tell them that he loved them.

"Naruto..." Tsunade muttered, staring at her grandson with a mix of remorse and empathy. She knew how it felt to lose people close to her.

"This... This is all my fault," Naruto muttered, his eyes dull.

"In what way is it your fault?" Tsunade demanded.

"I-If my eyesight wasn't so bad then I wouldn't need to go to the eye doctor... They wouldn't be dead... Fuck," Naruto whispered, sobbing even louder than before.

"It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself," Tsunade snapped. She knew that it was normal for people to blame themselves over other's deaths. They convinced themselves that if they weren't there, the deaths wouldn't have happened. It wasn't true most of the time, but it was hard to convince otherwise. Having those thoughts would only bring more self-sorrow and pain.

"It is my fault," Naruto cried out, "Don't you understand?! It is my fault. All of it."

"It's not your fault Naruto," Jiraiya said with a sigh as he turned the curb.

"It is! It's all my fucking fault!" Naruto shouted.

"No it's not! Snap out of it Naruto! None of it is your fault. Stop blaming yourself," Tsunade yelled, turning her head from the front to look at her grandson.

"It is..." Naruto muttered, feeling his pants get wet from all the tears. It was uncomfortable, but he just didn't give a damn.

"Naruto... Stop. It's not your fault at all," Tsunade argued. "It was the two idiots who decided to drink and drive. It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, Naruto."

"But..." Naruto muttered, weakly.

"It's not your fault. If I hear you say that it is then I'll gut you like a fish," Tsunade threatened, her honey brown eyes full of different emotions. They showed empathy, sorrow, fear, and love.

"..." Naruto just didn't answer. He resumed staring at that car seat in front of him, noting every detail. The fabric was nice, yeah, it was soft to touch and it was a snow white color. It was a comfortable seat to be in. He liked the seat a lot. He wanted to sit in it for a long time.

"Naruto, snap out of it," Tsunade sighed, noting the dazed expression on Naruto's face.

"We're here," Jiraiya called as he neared Naruto's home. It was a large, two story building framed by palm trees, one of the richer homes in Suna.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered, unbuckling his seat belt with shaky hands as the car came to a stop. He stepped out of the car and headed towards the door. His eyes were glazed and his movements were sluggish.

_'He's taking his parent's death really hard isn't he?'_ Tsunade thought, pursing her lips as she went to open the car door.

"Tsunade, you have the key right?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket," she said, pulling the key out. She motioned for Jiraiya to get out of the car, before heading to Naruto.

"The door's not opening..." Naruto muttered, attempting to pry the door open. "Fuck..." Naruto hissed, losing patience. He bawled his fist and punched the wooden door with all his might. He stared in interest as his fist went through the wooden door, before pain shot up his hand. He pulled his fist back from the door and stared at it, enjoying the bloody sight.

"Ahaha... Ahahahaha..." Naruto laughed as he stared at his bruised, bleeding fist. He stared at the crimson, red blood flowing down his knuckles. It hurt, but in a way it felt good.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, her eyes wide as she saw him laughing hysterically as he cradled his bleeding fist.

"What the...?" Jiraiya asked, staring at the gaping hole in the door.

"Ahahaha... The door wouldn't open... Ahahaha," Naruto giggled as he licked the blood off his fist, causing a sharp stinging sensation to fly up his spine. He loved it, he deserved it. No matter what anyone said, he still felt like it was his fault for his parent's untimely death. He deserved all the pain and sorrow that was to come to him, and he would enjoy every second of it.

"Naruto! Stop!" Tsunade exclaimed, shaking the dazed, blonde boy by the shoulders.

"Kid, stop doing that to yourself," Jiraiya said with a sigh, "Key."

Tsunade stared at him for a second before realizing what he meant. "Here," she said handing the silver key to him.

Grabbing it, he went to unlock the door, frowning at the hole in the wall. Naruto did that...

"S-Sorry... I'm just kind of out of it," Naruto muttered, staring at the floor, his fist still oozing blood.

"Are there bandages in your house?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom..." Naruto replied, unblinking.

"Alright kid," Jiraiya said, heading into the house.

"Let's go in too," Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto's unharmed arm and dragging him into the house.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Welcome home, Otouto," Itachi said with a smirk. _'He didn't bring anyone home today... What a surprise.'_

"Fuck off, Itachi," Sasuke hissed, pushing his way through the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, much less his older brother.

"Sasuke's home, yeah?" a voice called from inside the house.

_'So Deidara's here... Great,'_ Sasuke thought, throwing down his bag. He took of his shoes as quickly as he could and headed upstairs.

"Something wrong, Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, fuck off," Sasuke hissed, nearly walking into Deidara.

"You didn't bring a girl home today?" Deidara asked with genuine curiousity. Sasuke always brought someone home, it was a daily routine.

"Fuck off, girly-boy," Sasuke growled out giving Deidara the finger before running into his room.

"What's with him, yeah?" Deidara asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not in a good mood I'm guessing," Itachi drawled as he closed the door.

"Whoa, I could have never guessed that," Deidara said in a sarcastic manner.

Sasuke slammed the door, blocking out Itachi and Deidara. Ever since Sasuke's parents died, Deidara had been living with them. It was extremely annoying to say the least, having to hear those two fucking almost every night. Not fun at all. Not that he should be talking, considering that he's been fucking his fans nearly every day.

Grabbing his laptop, Sasuke turned it on. He wanted to see if the Sunagakure accident was indeed true and that Naruto was really dead. '_Ugh, why the fuck does this thing take so long to load?' _Sasuke sat on his bed, holding the laptop on his lap, waiting for it to be done loading. '_Finally,'_ he thought, _'Took long enough.'_

_'Sunagakure accident,' _Sasuke thought as he typed it into the search engine. He clicked the first link that showed up, Suna News.

_'An accident occured at Sand Avenue at April 29th, 1:04 PM. A red Porsche, swerved onto the wrong lane and crashed into a silver Lexus. The accident caused thousands of dollars in damage and caused severe traffic. The red Porsche bursted into flames with the drivers inside. The drivers, Tsubasa Mori and Sajin Ikeda, suffered third degree burns and were pronounced dead at the scene. The silver Lexus, completely crumpled and split in half from the impact. The people inside the car suffered injuries from the impact and the broken glass. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were pronounced dead an hour after the accident. The fate of their son, Naruto Uzumaki, is unknown,'_ Sasuke read, his pitch black eyes, wide.

'_So, Naruto may not be dead, after all? ...No, he's probably dead along with his parents,' _Sasuke thought, his eyes prickling. He felt like he wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't. Uchiha's don't cry, no matter what the circumstances are. _'I shouldn't care about Naruto... He's a fanboy, he was never my real friend. But, I do care. I do have feelings for him... I'm such a moron,' _Sasuke thought with self loathing.

He was in denial, and he knew it. He knew that he had strong feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, but part of his consisted of betrayal and hate. He was torn between wanting Naruto and hating Naruto. It was to late for either though, Naruto wasn't in Suna. Naruto probably wasn't alive anymore.

Over the course of the years, Sasuke's want for Naruto had been increasing; his hate decreasing. After fucking Naruto, he just couldn't get it out of his mind, no matter how sick it was. The feeling of Naruto's warm, tight insides encasing his cock. He craved it, he craved Naruto Uzumaki. He had started getting wet dreams about the dobe, dreams that he just couldn't shake off. Eventually, he started dating people who resembled Naruto just so the feelings of want would leave him alone. It worked for a bit, before he realized that none of the people he had fucked could ever match Naruto.

Naruto was his best friend, the person that made him feel alive, as Sakura put it. He knew it was true. He really only felt like living when Naruto was with him. But, he had broken their friendship. As much as he hated to admit, he was the one wrong in the fight. He shouldn't have overreacted like that, he shouldn't have hurt his best friend like that. But, he did feel a sense of betrayal when Naruto revealed his true feelings. Was Naruto geniune about his feelings? Or, was he just a fanboy using Sasuke? Whatever the case, Sasuke still felt horrible for what he did. He just couldn't control himself, the paranoia was acting up. Paranoia about getting hurt again. He didn't want to get hurt, so that's the reason why he did it to Naruto. He was protecting himself, as selfish as it sounded, and now, he was paying for it.

_'I should have never did that to Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought, closing his laptop.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After getting his hand bandaged, Tsunade let Naruto go off to collect his things. He trudged through the house, looking at everything he could. He wanted to remember his parents, remember every detail about their lives together, no matter how much it hurt.

Naruto picked up a picture frame that was on the counter in the kitchen; a picture of him and his family during his 14th birthday. His heart hurt knowing that he could never celebrate his birthday with his parents again. It hurt knowing that he was leaving his old life behind, in exchange for a new one, a worse one. Tears made its way into his eyes and he let them fall. Large, crystal tears flew onto the picture that Naruto was holding. _'I'm keeping this...' _He held on to it, his knuckles going white, as if he was afraid that if he let go, the memory would leave him.

Making his way upstairs, he stared at the intricate designs on the stairs. He smiled, remembering how the designs got there. His mother and father taking their time and money to carve those whirlpool designs into the stairs. They really were the best parents in the world.

As he entered his room, he stared at it. It was almost entirely orange, his favorite color. His queen sized bed was orange, his desk and laptop were orange, almost everything in his room was orange. It may be a tacky color to some, but to him it was the best color ever.

He went into his closet, and grabbed most of his clothing, remembering the times they went shopping together. It was a rather painful experience to shop for many hours at a time, but now, he would do anything to shop with them; to have them with him, one last time.

Staring at his room one last time, he noticed his old, round glasses on his desk. He didn't have the heart to throw it away, no matter how unattractive they looked. He quickly grabbed it, along with the rest of his clothing and the picture, and headed to his parents room.

His parent's room was always warm and bright. Walking in there, Naruto felt as if they were still here with him, that they would return from work anytime and head for home. He breathed in the air, the light, vanilla scent tickling his nose. He slowly walked through the entire room, taking in the entire sight. The large, plush bed, the shining chandelier on the ceiling, the large, leather couch, and the mahogany bed stand.

_'Should I take anything from here?'_ Naruto thought,_ 'No. I want to preserve this room... I want it to stay warm and cozy.'_

"Tsunade!" Naruto called, as loud as his sore throat could.

"Naruto?" came the questioning reply.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure that you want to go now?" Tsunade asked from downstairs.

"Yes."

"Alright... Jiraiya. Let's go."

Jiraiya nodded and headed out the door, Tsunade followed. Naruto stared at his home one last time and headed downstairs. He was going to miss this place. It was his home. _'Guess, I'm going back to Konoha then...' _With one last glance, Naruto left his home, closing the door behind him.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Author Notes- **This is the last chapter that will end with the "Goodbye Suna/Konoha", I promise. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Next chapter will finally be the first day of school! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave comments or critiques, I'm open to suggestions.

**Chapter 6- Meeting**

"We're finally here," Jiraiya said with a sigh as they reached home. "Never again will I drive for seven hours."

"Deal with it," Tsunade said.

"Hey brat, are you awake?" Jiraiya asked, looking back at his grandson only to see Naruto fast asleep.

"Guess he finally got tired," Tsunade said. "Should we wake him up or let him sleep?"

"I can carry him upstairs," Jiraiya offered.

"I'll carry him," Tsunade said, stepping out of the car and heading to the backseat. She went to grab the unconscious Naruto, smiling as she saw his peaceful face. She didn't expect to get her hand knocked away as soon as she touched him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open the second he felt something touch his skin. Blue eyes met surprised honey brown ones.

"What...?" Naruto asked, his eyes dazed and unfocused. _'Baa-chan woke me up...?'_

_'What the... Why'd he react like that? Like he was afraid of someone touching him?_' Tsunade thought, her eyes wide. '_Trauma?'_

"We're here, brat," Jiraiya said, heading out of the car.

"Konoha?" Naruto asked, rubbing at his eyes. He looked out the window to see a huge, white mansion surrounded by gates and a variety of exotic looking plants._ 'They live here?'_

"Yeah, brat," Tsunade said, getting over her initial shock. _'Naruto has trauma...' _She knew for a fact that he did. The first time she laid eyes on him, she had a feeling that something wasn't quite right with the kid. The wariness in his eyes, his temporary insanity, the light scars on his cheeks. She at first thought it was because of the car accident that took his parent's life, but now, she knew it was something different. He was afraid of getting touched by anyone to the point that he would gain consciousness if anyone so as poked him. She knew that Naruto wasn't as stable as a normal 17 year old boy would be, but she didn't know that it would go this far. _'Rape trauma...'_

"This is your home?" Naruto asked, staring out the window. _'Damn rich people.'_

Tsunade didn't answer, all she did was leave the car, grabbing Naruto's items from Suna and heading towards the gates. _'Rape... Would Naruto really have gotten raped? And by whom?'_

_'Why's she all quiet all of a sudden?' _Naruto thought, _'Fuck, did I say anything in my sleep?'_

Naruto came out of the car, shutting the door and ran towards Tsunade. He needed to know if he had said anything stupid in his sleep. Knowing himself, he would have.

Tsunade felt someone grab her shoulder, she turned around to come face to face with her grandson giving her an angry, but scared look.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not being quiet," she answered, staring at her grandson's face. _'Those scars...'_

"Yeah you are. Where's the, shut up brat or the deal with it that you always say?"

"Just get in the house," she said, pointing to Jiraiya who was waiting for them with a confused look on his face.

"Did I do anything to make you like this?" he demanded, staring at her with his wary blue eyes.

_'He's worried about me finding out about something isn't he...?_' "I'm just tired from the road trip," she replied, heading towards Jiraiya.

_'Total bs,'_ Naruto thought, following after her.

"What took you guys so long?" Jiraiya asked, staring at them both.

"None of your business, Ero-sennin," Naruto snapped, irritably.

"Just asking, brat," Jiraiya said before heading into the house.

Tsunade just stared at her grandson, thinking whether Naruto really could have gotten hurt like that. He seemed to be someone who could take care of themselves, someone who didn't listen to others. She was tempted to just ask him, but she knew that he would deny it and call her a crazy old hag for thinking that. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking this... There's no way Naruto could have been raped... Could he?'_

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya called from inside the house.

"Coming," she said, entering her home, closing the wooden door behind her none to lightly.

**-Two Months Later (Near the end of Summer)-**

"I really don't want to go to school," Naruto complained as he ate his eggs and bacon.

"Too bad, brat," Tsunade said, as she flipped over some more eggs.

"But, your the principal of the damn school right? Why do I have to go there for some stupid appointment. Just give me the damn schedule," Naruto groaned.

"You won't get better treatment just because your related to me," said Tsunade with a roll of her honey-brown eyes.

"I know, but can you let me be lazy for once?" Naruto asked, finishing off his last piece of bacon, savoring the taste of the caramelized meat.

"To bad, brat," Tsunade said, "Your going to school today. You need to check your classes and your locker."

"Can't I do that the first day?" Naruto asked, picking up his plate and heading towards the sink. He carefully placed the dirty plate in the sink and headed back to his seat on the kitchen table.

"No," Tsunade snapped, tired of Naruto's whining. "Jiraiya, get your ass downstairs!"

"Why? I'm still writing my next book! It's getting to a good part," Jiraiya gushed, "It's going to be a best seller worldwide!"

"No one wants to read your porn, Ero-sennin," Naruto called.

"Shut it kid. You don't know real literature if it bit you on the head," Jiraiya called, obviously miffed at Naruto's comment.

"Porn isn't literature," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes it is!"

"Jiraiya, get down here! You can write your book later," Tsunade shouted, losing her patience.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute or two."

"You better," said Tsunade, picking up the eggs and bacon with a spatula and placing them on a plate for Jiraiya to eat. He had been holed up in his study the entire night trying to finish his porn, or masterpiece as he liked to call it.

"Fine, I'll go," Naruto groaned, getting up to leave. He had gotten his license a while ago, but only recently did he get himself a car. His grandparents bought him it as a gift for god knows what reason. He didn't complain though, he always wanted a car. It was a silver Lexus that mirrored his parent's car. He loved it, but it also brought on a surge of guilt every time he looked at it. His parent's death... No matter what anyone else said, he still blamed himself for it and nothing would change that.

"We're all going together. Jiraiya will be the one driving," Tsunade said, shaking her head at her grandson.

"What? Why can't I go alone?" Naruto asked.

"Brat, I have to go to work too."

"But, you have your own car."

Tsunade just sighed and said, "To bad. He's driving and we're all going. Your grandfather has to tour the school too. He's going to be a Literature teacher since the other one just got laid off."

Naruto just gaped and exclaimed, "What?! Ero-sennin will probably just show us his porn!"

"He won't if I threaten him."

"You two have a lovey dovey relationship, don't you?" Naruto said, dryly.

Tsunade just smirked and answered, "Of course."

"Let's go?" a Jiraiya questioned, heading downstairs.

"Eat first," Tsunade commanded, pointing at the plate of eggs and bacon.

"Alright," answered Jiraiya with a sigh, walking over to pick up the plate. He shoveled down the eggs and bacon and said, "Let's go now?"

Tsunade just nodded before washing her hands in the sink.

Naruto just groaned. _'Fuck school.' _He was not looking forward to going to school, knowing that there was a chance that a certain someone would be there to haunt him. A certain someone that had changed Naruto's life for the better and the worse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Time to go visit school and get your schedule," Itachi said, a smirk gracing his lips as he saw his brother glare at him. He loved his brother, but it was just so interesting to see Sasuke's reactions from getting teased. He'd either react violently or not react at all.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke answered.

"I'm coming with you," Itachi drawled.

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"Too bad, Otouto."

"Just fuck off," Sasuke snapped, heading out the door.

"What's with your mood? No reason to be all snappy," Itachi said, as he followed his younger brother out the door, noticing how pissed off Sasuke seemed.

"I just don't want to go through another school year. It's worse than hell."

"Why? Are you afraid that your fans will jump you the second they see you?" Itachi asked, in an amused tone, as they got to Sasuke's car.

"No. I just don't want to go to fucking school."

"My car," Itachi said.

"Fuck no, I'm using my own car," Sasuke said, unlocking the car door and heading in. He didn't spare another glance before driving off.

_'Foolish little brother...'_ Itachi thought, rolling his eyes. He headed into his car and followed after his little brother, wondering why Sasuke was always angry nowadays. Ever since two months ago, Sasuke's mood had been getting even worse. He was a lot colder than before, snapping at Itachi for no reason at all. One time, Itachi just asked if Sasuke wanted something to eat, he reacted by nearly punching Itachi in the face and telling him to go rot in a hole. _'Two months ago... Sasuke getting even more moody...'_

Was there any connectioned between the last two months and Sasuke's fouling mood. A thought popped into his head at the thought of two months ago. _'That's right... The car accident in Sunagakure. Naruto and his parents were in that car accident. Could that be why Sasuke's been acting even more moody than before?' _Itachi knew that his younger brother had feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, no matter how much the younger Uchiha would deny it. He knew that Sasuke's feelings for Naruto had only intensified when the blonde left, causing his younger brother to fuck random people who were blonde and blue-eyed. He was going to press on about matters with his brother, later.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Okay, so Naruto, here's your schedule," Tsunade said as they sat down in her office. She pulled a piece of paper out of the printer next to her and handed it to her grandson.

Naruto just nodded, looking down at it. He had six different periods with a passing period of ten minutes in between each one. Lunch was after fourth period and was forty-five minutes long. "Is there block schedule at this school?"

"Yeah, but it switches every week. The first week of school won't be block schedule, but the second week will. It'll be explained later."

"Alright. So, do I just go out and tour the school now?" Naruto asked, wondering what was the point of this meeting when Tsunade could have just given him the damn schedule. There was really no point in being here, he could just tour on the first day of school.

"Yeah, your grandfather is in his classroom right now, getting the place ready. Go find him when your done touring."

Naruto just nodded without another word and stood up, strolling to the door and pulling it open in one swift motion. He would just walk around the school once or twice then ask Jiraiya if he could leave.

"Is the Headmaster available?" a cold, smooth voice asked as Naruto passed by. Blue eyes met smooth black ones. Naruto nearly forgot to breathe.

_'Fuck, is that Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought, staring at the raven-haired man in front of him. His hair had gotten longer and spikier, his face more mature and even more sexy: dark eyes framed by long lashes, an aristocratic nose, smooth, pink lips, snow white skin, high cheekbones, and a gorgeous muscled body. The tight black shirt he had on perfectly accentuated his smooth, sculpted abs. He was the human incarnate of Lust. He was just oozing pure sex, staring at Naruto with a bored, yet somehow arrogant expression. _'He's gotten even hotter.' _He felt a burning anger twist in his gut, his hand subconsciously clenched, crumpling the schedule he had in hand. He forced himself to remain calm even though he wanted to punch something, Sasuke's face to be exact. "Yeah," he replied, curtly, before walking off as quickly as he could. _'Out of all the fucking schools, he just had to go here.'_

Pitch black eyes stared at the gorgeous blonde, roaming down his tan body. Sasuke noted the spiky, blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes, full lips, and lean bronze body. He felt desire bubble in the pit of his stomach, '_Fuck... I want that guy.'_ Sasuke knew that he would have no trouble getting the guy, everyone was drawn to him, the blonde probably being no exception. He was tempted to follow the guy and seduce him right then and there just for sex, but he had all the time in the world, later. '_He'll be mine... For sure.'_

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Naruto muttered, walking through the school, staring at the floor. His hands were still clenched, his heart was beating so fast that he was sure that everyone within a five mile radius could hear it. He felt himself walk into something, or in this case someone. "Look where your going," Naruto snapped.

"Your the one who's staring at the floor. If anything, you're the one that bumped into me," a familiar, sexy voice drawled.

"Whatever. Just fuck off," Naruto grumbled, glaring at the person that had bumped into him. He was face to face with Itachi Uchiha. _'Are you fucking joking me?'_

"No reason to be mad, Naruto," Itachi said, taking a guess at the person in front of him. Only one person could have hair that blonde, eyes that blue, and skin that tan. But, this blonde looked nothing like Naruto. Naruto was always small for his age and very feminine, having big blue eyes and flat, blonde hair. The guy in front of him was tall and lean, not feminine at all. Naruto was also in the car accident that had happened a few months ago in Suna, there was a chance that he was dead. _'Hm. I wonder if it really is Naruto...'  
_

Naruto just gaped. "What the fuck? Are you like stalking me or something?"

"No, it was just a guess. This confirms it though," Itachi said.

Naruto just sighed and said, "Am I that easy to recognize?"

Itachi just shook his head and replied, "No, you look and act absolutely nothing like you did before. I would have never thought that Naruto Uzumaki would say that to someone. You were always rather quiet."

"Then how did you know it was me?" Naruto demanded.

"Just your coloring."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry if I'm not white as you."

"No, not that. Your hair color, eye color, and skin color are just very distinct. I've never seen anyone with the same characteristics as you. You do kind of stand out, in a good way."

"Well, okay," Naruto said, staring at Itachi with disbelief. Well, it wasn't like he was hiding his identity or anything. There was no reason to be shocked.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, curtly, trying his hardest to relax.

"Is something bothering you?" Itachi asked, rather bluntly.

_'Yeah, you and your stupid brother.'_ "Nothing, just tired," Naruto lied.

Itachi didn't believe that, but he knew that if Naruto didn't outright admit it, it was probably something personal. Did it have something to do with his brother? He didn't know the reason why Sasuke just stopped talking to Naruto, but he was going to find out. For the better of his younger brother and possibly for the better of Naruto. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Naruto tensed, and forced himself to just relax. He replied in a strangled tone, "Don't know. Don't care."

_'So, something did happen between them that ended their friendship,'_ Itachi thought, he was going to speak on this matter to his brother later. He wasn't going to mention that Naruto was alive, knowing that Naruto would prefer for Sasuke not to know, just a little longer. He was just going to poke around and find out what had exactly happened between the two. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly, but after 8th grade, it just all fell apart. He wanted to find out why, he wanted to have them be friends again. It was evident that Sasuke was hurting about his former best friend and that Naruto was uncomfortable at the mention of Sasuke.

"I'll be going. Bye," Naruto said quickly, running off before Itachi could even utter a word.

_'If I bump into Suigetsu or Karin... I swear, I'll kill somebody,'_ Naruto thought as he came to a stop. To hell with touring the stupid school, he could tour the school on the first day. It shouldn't be too hard. He looked down at his schedule and stared at it, _'Ero-sennin is in Room 69... Are you fucking serious?'_ Naruto thought with mild annoyance. _'His favorite number, probably.' _Naruto just sighed as he went around looking for the room. _'Why don't they give out maps? It'll make life a lot easier.'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Here's your schedule," Tsunade said in a bland tone as she handed Sasuke his schedule. She was supposed to do this all this week and she was not looking forward to it. She had around a few hundred students to do a day, from seven in the morning until eight at night. _'I rather be working at the hospital...' _she thought, a flat expression on her face.

"Hn," Sasuke said, grabbing it out of her hand. "Can I go now?"

"Yes!" Tsunade blurted out, "I mean, yeah, go ahead." She didn't like the Uchiha at all, having witnessed him doing all sorts of things to the students in the school. He was a bully and a playboy, the worse combination. She knew that he had sex in public with anyone that was blonde, having seen it a few times herself. _'He better not prey on Naruto... I swear, I will kill him if he does.'_

Sasuke just rose out of his seat and went to leave her office. 'She hates me doesn't she?' Sasuke thought with amusement as he grabbed the doorknob. The Headmaster was probably the only female in the entire school that didn't like him. It was refreshing to see her hate on him, even though she was supposed to be professional.

"Oh, and one thing, don't fuck with my grandson," she called, "Because if your do, I'll break your neck."

Sasuke turned around and asked, "Your grandson?"

She glared at him and said, "Yeah."

"Was it that gorgeous blonde that was in the meeting with you earlier?" Sasuke questioned.

She just glared.

Sasuke smirked and said, "He's going to be mine. There's nothing you can do about it. Your threats don't scare me." With that, he opened the door and walked out.

_'...Fucking Uchiha. I swear, if he does do anything to Naruto. I will commit murder,' _she thought holding onto the desk with enough force that it cracked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'Finally, I found it... Room 69'_ Naruto thought, as he walked up to the door and opened it, knowing that it was probably going to be unlocked._  
_

"Ero-sennin!" he called as he walked in.

"Brat?" a gruff voice answered.

"Can I stay in here until we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking around school or something?" Jiraiya asked, looking up from his computer screen. He was in the back of the classroom, huddled in the corner watching something on his computer.

"I looked around," Naruto lied.

"Total bs, brat," Jiraiya said, "Well, if you want to watch some porn with me I guess..."

"Fuck no!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're not even going to set up your class?"

"I can do that later," Jiraiya said, waving Naruto off, still staring at the screen.

"I can tour the school later too," Naruto retorted.

"Fine, brat. Get comfy," Jiraiya said.

"When are we leaving?"

"When I want to," Jiraiya replied, a giddy smile on his face.

"When's that?" Naruto questioned, a bit disturbed that his grandfather was watching porn in school.

"Later. Now, shhh, it's getting to a good part," Jiraiya said, blood dripping down his nose.

_'Ew,'_ Naruto thought, staring at his grandfather who currently had blood gushing out of his nose. He supposed that teenage boys around his age would be watching porn, but he never did it himself. He's never done anything sexual since the day Sasuke had done the unspeakable to him. He was just to afraid of the emotions that would arise if he did anything of that sort. He still wasn't over what Sasuke had done to him, much to his chagrin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Otouto," Itachi said as he saw Sasuke exit out of the main office.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"What happened between you and Naruto?" Itachi asked. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't answer the question, but he would react.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Something changed in you when Naruto left," Itachi said, "You became even more cold than you were before. It didn't help that you started to fuck your random fans."

"None of your business," Sasuke snapped.

"Why so secretive?" Itachi questioned, staring at Sasuke with mild amusement. "Is there something you don't want me to know?"

"Fuck off," Sasuke said, giving Itachi the finger.

"I'll find out eventually."

"Good luck. Naruto's not even alive anymore and I won't tell you even if you threaten to kill me," Sasuke said, walking off to his car. _'There's no way he could find out.'_

_'Foolish little brother... Naruto is alive,'_ Itachi thought, watching the retreating figure of his younger brother._ 'Such an idiot.'_

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Since this chapter will be extremely long, I'll make it into two instead of one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have any critiques or suggestions? I would love to hear them!

**Chapter 7- First Day (Part One)**

Naruto lied in bed thinking about his old friends. Tomorrow would be the day that school starts, the first day of the last year of high school. To say the least, he didn't want to go back to school, but he did want to see how his old friends were doing. He missed Sakura the most out of all his friends, sure she would sometimes hit him and scold him for being stupid, sure she was a Sasuke fangirl, but she was always there for him. She was the one of the first people that stood up for him when he was being bullied, many years ago. He missed her a lot, missed talking to her, missed hugging her, even missed getting smacked upside the head by her. She his true best friend, and not once did he forget about her. He did feel a sense of guilt though, knowing that they haven't talked in many years just because he forgot her phone number.

He missed Gaara a lot too. Naruto felt strong emotions towards the red-head, emotions that only grew when they became closer throughout the short span of three years that they knew each other. There was a strong connection between the two, they were alike in many ways. Naruto and Gaara were both ridiculed and hated as kids for absolutely no reason other than the fact that they weren't as social as the other kids. They were seen as outcasts because of that. They were also both orphans, Naruto only recently. He really missed Gaara, wondering when he would be able to see the red-head again. He wondered if Gaara went to Konoha High or if he went to the alternate high school, Gakure High. When he did, he would tell Gaara about his true feelings towards him.

He missed all his friends. He missed the way Hinata would blush everytime she looked at him, missed the way that Shikamaru would roll his eyes at Naruto's antics and mutter "troublesome", missed Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, missed Neji and his peacefulness, missed Ino's random outbursts and enthusiasm. They were all people that stood up for him, people that did care about him. They didn't ridicule him, they thought of him as a brother.

He rolled over in bed and shut his eyes, trying his hardest to sleep. He just couldn't, he was still too shaken from the encounter from earlier with Sasuke and Itachi. Just knowing that Sasuke would be in the same school as him unnerved him. He should have known that Sasuke would be going to the same school, since there were only two high schools in Konoha. It was a fifty percent chance and Naruto lost that bet. Itachi unnerved him even more, the man seemed to know everything that was going on. He just had to be a damn child prodigy.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock that was on the left of him. It was only nine, so why was he even sleeping now? He sat up, and grabbed his new phone. It was the third phone he has owned, the first being lost in the bathroom, and the second getting demolished in the car accident. He tried thinking back on his friend's phone numbers. He had forgotten all of them, just because he had them on his phone. He regretted not taking the time to even remember one number. Stupid technology.

_'Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep,'_ Naruto thought, placing his phone next to him. He lay down and shut his eyes, trying to relax himself. He needed a good sleep anyways.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Naruto groaned, rolling in bed. He did manage to fall asleep last night, but it was a rather rough sleep. He would wake up every few hours for no reason whatsoever.

"Hey! Brat!" Tsunade called, "Wake up!"

"I know..." Naruto muttered, struggling to open his eyes. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for the entire year. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, still groggy. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was six thirty, still plenty of time before he had to go to school, but then, he remembered that he didn't do the tour._ 'Fuck...'  
_

Naruto got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to try to wake himself up. It worked for a few minutes, but he soon found himself getting tired again. After removing his night contacts, Naruto just sighed and grabbed his toothbrush.

After brushing his teeth, he changed into more suitable clothing and headed downstairs. He found Tsunade there, drinking a cup of coffee and motioning for him to sit and eat breaksfast. Naruto sat down and stared at his plate, he wasn't really hungry.

"Eat up, brat," Tsunade said, noticing that Naruto didn't seem to be eating the breaksfast that she prepared.

Naruto just frowned and grabbed the fork, poking at the eggs. He ate a bit of the eggs and went to grab a piece of toast that was on the table. He chewed it slowly, trying to waste time before he had to leave for school.

"Let's go brat," said Tsunade, checking the watch she had on her hand. It was seven, an hour before school started.

"It's only seven, granny," Naruto said, "There's still an hour left before school starts."

"Yeah, but you didn't look around the school," Tsunade said, amusement in her eyes.

"Ero-sennin told you didn't he?" Naruto asked, flatly.

"No, but now I know," she said.

_'Second time falling for that..._' Naruto thought, sighing. "Fine, let's go then."

"Oh, one more thing, are you gay?" she asked, bluntly.

Naruto blinked, utterly confused. Did she actually ask that? "What?"

"I said, are you gay?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto questioned, a bit suspicious. Why would his grandmother ask if he was gay?

"Just tell me, brat. I don't care if you are, I just need to tell you something."

"...I'm bisexual," Naruto said, hesitating.

"Alright, so there's this one kid that I want you to avoid."

"What's this got to do with me being bi?"

"There's this guy, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure you met him already, he mentioned you when I told him not to bother you."

Naruto's eyebrows raised at that, but he didn't interrupt. '_Sasuke?'_

"He's known as the "Sex God of Konoha High", but all he is a playboy. He goes after random blondes, only blondes, it doesn't what gender they are. He has sex with them and then leaves them for another. I'm pretty sure he's had sex with everyone in the school who has blonde hair. Naruto, don't get involved with him, no matter what. I don't want to see you get hurt because of him. He's a terrible person at heart; he's sadistic, heartless, and uncaring. I've seen him dump people, laughing at their pain. I know I shouldn't say this as the Headmaster of Konoha High, but he's a real douche. Avoid him, I don't want him anywhere near you. I don't want him to hurt you if you do fall for him."

Naruto just gaped, _'Sasuke? A man whore? Mother of god, that's hilarious.'_ Naruto just burst out laughing, he couldn't stop. It was just too funny.

Tsunade just stared in horror, _'Did they already do something together?'_

"Don't... Don't worry. I won't fall in love with someone like that. I don't like people who have sticks shoved up their asses so far that it's lost," Naruto said, gasping for air, struggling to stop laughing.

"Alright, go to school brat," Tsunade said, shooing him away.

Naruto just nodded and went to get his backpack that was in the living room. "Wait, do I have to bring textbooks today?" Naruto asked, staring at the six textbooks perfectly lined up next to his backpack.

"Yeah, bring them and put them into your locker."

"Alright," Naruto replied, grabbing three and stuffing them into his backpack. He opted to carry the other three. "Baa-chan, where's Ero-sennin?"

"He already left for school before you woke up," Tsunade answered.

"Oh, are you going to school today?"

"Yeah, just getting ready to leave."

"Different cars?"

"Yeah, unless you want to stay until five."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, his hands full with his books. "Baa-chan, can you help me open the door?"

"Sure, brat," Tsunade said, heading towards him, holding her car keys in hand. She opened the door and waited for Naruto to head out before following him.

"Well, uh see you at school," Naruto said, heading to his car, a wince present on his face. '_These stupid books are so heavy...'_

Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement before heading into her car and speeding away.

After putting down the horribly heavy text books and backpack into the passenger seat, Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket and activated the car. '_It's only seven fifteen?'_ Naruto thought, looking at the time. With a sigh, he drove off to school, a feeling of excitement pooling in his stomach, a half-smile present on his face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'Where's my locker?'_ Naruto thought as he walked through the halls of Konoha High, thorougly confused. He really should have taken the tour when he had the chance.

_'Locker 968...'_ Naruto thought, scanning the area. He kept on walking foward, his eyes on the side, looking through each locker number. He was at the 800s and it was going up. He knew that he must be close. After trudging for another minute or two, he found the 900s. With a sigh of relief, he sped up, 'Locker 950, 951, 952...' The entire row of lockers ended with 955. _'What the fuck? Where is it?'_ Naruto thought, his back aching from carrying three textbooks, his arms sore from carrying another three. He looked around and found that his locker was on the other side of the hall. He jogged towards it, only to find two people blocking it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the scene before him, an unpleasant chill ran down his spine. No one around seemed to be surprised. Was this a normal thing?

Sasuke Uchiha was full blown making out with a rather short blonde who was making little mewling noises like a purring kitten. As tongues clashed and lips touched, the short blonde girl melted under Sasuke's lips. Naruto just stared, his mouth agape. After a few minutes of not blinking, Naruto was brought back to reality when he realized how sore his arms were._ 'They just had to make out in front of my fucking locker didn't they?'_ he thought, annoyed. _'No fucking way am I carrying these books for the entire day.'_

"Hey!" Naruto said, "Can you move?"

They just continued to ravage each other's mouths.

"Hey!" Naruto said, louder than before, "Can you move?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked towards him for a second, before he resumed nipping at the blonde's lips.

_'That girl is awfully flat chested,'_ Naruto thought, staring at them. _'Is that a dude? Holy fuck.'_

"Hey!" Naruto said, his patience wearing down. He noticed that people were starting to stare.

_'Fucker won't move,'_ Naruto thought, his anger getting the best of him. He dropped his books and his backpack, feeling the ache in his body disappear before prying the two apart.

"Huh...?" the short blonde asked with wide, innocent eyes.

_'Oh, so Tsunade wasn't lying. He does make out with random people... Or is that his boyfriend?'_

Sasuke stared at Naruto with his eyebrows raised. "Any reason you did that?"

"You're in the way of my locker," Naruto answered, his brow furrowing. He had an urge to punch the Uchiha in his smug face.

"Hn. So?" Sasuke said, turning to the flustered blonde that was next to him and pulling the boy towards him for another kiss.

Naruto looked to the back of him and saw that people were staring at him with amusement.

"Is this another fight for Sasuke's love?" a girl whispered, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Probably, I bet Sasuke fucked that guy and he's pissed," another whispered.

"I've never seen him before though. He might be a new student," a third said.

Naruto clenched his fists, feeling rage engulf his entire being. He pulled back his fist and punched Sasuke square in the face with all his might, feeling bones crunch under his knuckles.

Sasuke fell back onto the floor, feeling pain spike in his face. Fucking bastard punched him and probably broke his nose.

Everyone watching visibly gaped. They definitely weren't expecting that.

"What...? Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun?" the girly blonde boy asked, his wide eyes trembling from shock and fear.

"He wouldn't fucking move. If you both just moved, then I wouldn't have punched him in the face," Naruto snapped, going to open his locker.

"T-that's not a good enough reason to hurt Sasuke-kun!" the boy said, his hands clenched, tears rising up in his eyes.

_'Is he seriously going to cry?'_ Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. He opened the locker and picked up his books, putting them in, one by one.

"Y-Your going to r-regret doing that to S-Sasuke-kun!" the boy said with a shaky voice, his hands clenched, ready to punch Naruto.

"I don't regret a thing, little girl."

The boy's face colored and he stammered, "I'm not a girl!"

"My bad," Naruto said, not sounding sorry at all.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke asked, snapping his nose back to place with a wince. He stood up, and walked towards Naruto with his hands clenched.

_'He's going to try to attack me, is that it?'_ Naruto thought, his eyes narrowing, a sneer on his face.

Just as Naruto suspected, Sasuke bawled his fist and attempted to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto, seeing that coming, ducked and kicked his leg out to trip Sasuke. It worked, but Sasuke, having extremely fast reflexes, grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him down with him. They fell to the ground and within a second, Sasuke reversed their position, his pale hand crushing Naruto's neck, his nails digging into Naruto's neck. Naruto struggled against Sasuke's weight against him, and managed to land a hit on Sasuke's side with his knee. Sasuke hissed in pain, letting go of Naruto's neck. Naruto turned his body and pushed Sasuke onto the floor. His fists were itching to punch even harder. He wanted Sasuke to suffer painful injuries akin to the ones that Naruto had gotten from him, both emotionally and physically.

The students crowded around the three and stared with interest. It wasn't everyday that you saw Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, get in a fight like this.

"What's going on?!" a voice rang out. A man with spiky gray hair and a mask covering half his face stalked towards them, his expression of utmost anger. The crowd of students dispersed and left only the three left. Sasuke was on the floor getting pinned down by Naruto who had his fist clenched. The other boy was staring in horror, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"He started it," Naruto said, flatly.

"I don't care," Kakashi said, staring at them with disappointment. "You and Uchiha, go to the office."

"W-What about me?" the other blonde boy asked, his eyes downcast.

"Were you involved in the fight?"

"N-No..."

"Then, no, but you two, go," Kakashi commanded.

Naruto just glared at the Uchiha and stood up, grabbing his backpack as he left to the office. He vaguely remember where it was.

Sasuke pulled himself up and followed Naruto, his face stoic even with the bruises that were starting to form. He noticed that students were starting to stare at his bruising face. He looked to his behind and saw that Kakashi was following them, making sure that they weren't going to run off.

Getting to the office, Kakashi knocked on the door, waiting for Tsunade to answer. "I have two idiots here who decided that it would be a good time to have a fist fight."

"Give me a minute!" she called from inside. After a minute or two, she opened the door and said, "Who had a fist fight?" Her eyes zeroed in on Naruto and Sasuke. _'Are you joking me...?'_

"These two," Kakashi said, pointing at the blonde and the raven with a bored expression.

"...You two, come in. Kakashi, you can go," she said, heading to her desk.

Naruto and Sasuke followed without word.

"Sit," she commanded.

They sat down, Naruto scooting away from Sasuke as much as he could.

"What happened?" she said, eyeing the two. Sasuke seemed to be more injured than Naruto was. The Uchiha's entire face was going purple and his nose definitely seemed to be broken. Naruto on the other hand, had nothing but a few bruises on his face and red hand marks on his neck.

"I punched playboy in the face," Naruto said, flatly.

"Any reason why, Naruto?" Tsunade questioned.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, _'Naruto? His name's Naruto?'_

"He was blocking my locker," Naruto said. _'And he fucking raped me,'_ Naruto thought, not voicing it aloud.

Sasuke's look of shock didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. _'Was it possible that they know each other?'_ Tsunade resisted the urge to laugh aloud and said, "You know, you could have just asked for him to move."

"I did, but he just continued eating someone's face. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to carry those textbooks for the entire day. They weigh like five hundred pounds."

Sasuke just kept quiet, his eyes focused on Naruto. _'Naruto... Can it be possible that it's my Naruto?' _Sasuke mentally scoffed when he referred to Naruto as his, knowing that Naruto was never his. Naruto could have been his if he didn't act like such an asshole that day.

Tsunade pursed her lips and sighed. "Alright, since it's the first day, I won't give you two any detentions or anything, just don't have another fight. If you do, the consequences will be severe, got it?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, straining to see Naruto from the corner of his eye. He felt a throbbing pain run through his face. Damn, that guy could punch hard.

_Ring! _The school bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"Uchiha, go to the nurse," she commanded completely ignoring the bell, "Naruto, you stay here."

Sasuke just stood up and headed out the door, not offering a word or even a grunt.

"Naruto, why the fuck did you punch him in the face? That would be overreacting, even for you."

"I wanted to," Naruto replied, staring at his nails with sudden interest. "Shouldn't I be going to class now?" Naruto questioned, having heard the bell ring a few minutes ago.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'Fuck the nurse,'_ Sasuke thought as he left the office. He thought back on the fight that had just happened and who he had fought. _'The guy's name is Naruto... Is it possible that it's Uzumaki?'_ Sasuke thought, hope flaring inside him. He squashed it down, knowing that it most likely wasn't the dobe, and even if it was, it was clear that Naruto didn't like Sasuke. Never in his entire life did Sasuke feel so frustrated, _'I need release and I need it now.'_

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" the blonde boy asked, his wide blue eyes staring at Sasuke with a mix of adoration and love. Eyes that reminded him of someone that he desperately wanted back.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly.

"Oh... Okay," the boy said, seemingly flustered.

"Bathroom," Sasuke said, staring at the boy. He did look somewhat like old Naruto in 8th grade, he had big blue eyes, short, limp blonde hair, and a thin, girly body. He would do for now.

"What?" the boy asked.

Sasuke just sighed and said in a husky voice, "Bathroom."

The boy colored when he realized what Sasuke was talking about. _'He... He wants to have sex with me?' _"Uhm, okay!" he exclaimed, his face completely red.

Sasuke just walked off towards the bathroom without another word. The boy would do, he wasn't the one that Sasuke wanted, but he was close enough. He would do for now.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You already knew who Sasuke was, didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

"What? No," Naruto lied, his body automatically tensing.

_'Is that fear I see in his eyes? Why would he be afraid?'_ "You laughed when I said that he was a playboy."

"Yeah, but only because it's funny?" Naruto said, phrasing it as more of a question than a statement.

"Naruto..." Tsunade sighed. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know him!" Naruto lied, yet again.

"Brat, if you don't tell the truth, I'll issue you detention for the entire year," Tsunade threatened, getting impatient. Why was Naruto always so stubborn?

"Go ahead," Naruto snapped, not wanting to spill that he already knew who Sasuke was.

"Naruto..." she said with a sigh, "Please."

"Fine..." he huffed. "He was my best friend from first grade all the way to eighth," Naruto grumbled, his hand subconsciously clenching.

"You punched your best friend in the face?" Tsunade asked, her eyebrows raised.

"He's not my best friend, anymore. He's nothing more than a stranger to me now, nothing more than a lingering memory," Naruto growled out, his brow furrowing, his nails digging into his hand drawing blood.

"Naruto... That's still no reason to punch someone in the face," she said, trying to get him to talk about what had happened between him and the Uchiha. It was obvious that Sasuke was shocked when she said Naruto's name and it was just as obvious that Naruto was angry yet afraid.

"You don't know what happened! It's no place for you to judge, granny!" Naruto blurted out, his eyes angry and cold.

"Then what did happen?" she pressed.

"He ra-, I mean he just stopped being friends with me," Naruto blurted out, stopping himself from saying rape. _'Fuck, did she notice?'_

_'Did he almost say what I think he said?' _Tsunade thought, her eyes widening.

"He's just not my friend anymore. End of story," Naruto said, "I hate him, he hates me."

"No, that's not it Naru-"

"Yes it is! Why the fuck are you going through my business?!"

"Naruto..."

"I'll be going, I don't want to be late for class. Bye, granny," Naruto said, standing out of his chair and leaving the room as fast as he could. _'Fuck, she knows... She knows.'_

Tsunade just watched Naruto leave. She couldn't believe it, could Naruto have really been raped? Raped by Sasuke Uchiha? Is that why Naruto was so on guard all the time? Could his scars been the result of that? She would find out the truth, no matter how ugly it was.

**-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **I lied. The first day of school will probably span three or four chapters instead of two. I'm thoroughly going through the entire day. It'll only be for the first day though, I promise.

**Chapter 8- First Day (Part Two)**

As soon as Sasuke entered the bathroom, he checked if anyone was in the stalls. The place was completely empty, it was perfect.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun?" the blonde boy questioned, timidly.

"That stall," Sasuke said, pointing to the largest one in the corner.

The boy nodded and headed in, a bit nervous about having sex with Sasuke Uchiha, the Sex God and Playboy of Konoha. He was still a virgin after all.

"Strip for me," Sasuke purred, staring at the boy's body. _'He has a rather girly figure, doesn't he?'_

The boy flushed red and nodded, fumbling to take off his articles of clothing.

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke questioned, his voice husky, as he stared at the nude blonde boy in front of him. The boy had a thin waist, perky pink nipples, smooth skin, and a rather tiny penis. He was blushing madly, trying not to squirm under Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze. Sasuke stared at the boy's body and licked his lips seductively.

"Y-Yes..." the boy answered, his face still a dark shade of pink. He was trying hard to not cover his privates.

That turned Sasuke on even more, he felt his dick twitch painfully in his tight jeans. He had a thing for the sweet, innocent virgins, as dirty as it seemed. They were always the ones that made the most noises, the ones that were always embarrassed and self conscious about how they looked even when they were doing the deed. In a way, it made him feel like he was having sex with Naruto, as disturbing as it sounded. It was his sick fantasy that took over his entire life, making him into what is he today, a whore. He craved Naruto Uzumaki, knowing that he could never get the innocent angel. Naruto was a person that could bring a smile on anyone's face without even trying. Naruto was the epitome of innocence, the exact type of person that Sasuke liked best; the type of person who you could read like an open book. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the Naruto that had punched him in the face and broken his nose. That guy just couldn't be Naruto. He was the complete opposite of the sweet, cute little boy that Sasuke had strong feelings for. It was probably just another blonde with the same name.

Roughing grabbing the other boy's hair, he brought their lips together, tasting a sweet, caramel flavor. The boy under him willingly parted his lips, allowing Sasuke's tongue to explore the sweet, wet cavern.

"Nnnn... Sasuke-kun," the boy mewled, arousing Sasuke even more. The boy reminded him so much of Naruto that it was uncanny. They were both innocently sweet, naive, and easily manipulated. Perfect. He would have fun with this one.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto just sighed as he sped down the halls, trying to get as far away from Tsunade's office as he could. She knew about him and Sasuke, didn't she? Naruto furrowed his brow in thought as a rough stinging pain hit him in the neck. "Argh..." he hissed, putting a hand to his neck only to feel something wet drip onto his hand. _'Fuck, am I bleeding?' _he thought, his eyes wide as he inspected his hand. True enough, there was thick, red blood smothered all over his hand.

Without a second thought, Naruto dashed towards the nearest bathroom. The bell had already rung, so he figured that it didn't matter much, he would be scolded anyways. Plus, his neck was more important than school. He also really didn't want to have blood all over his shirt, it would stain for sure. He felt blood slide down his hand and he winced, trying desperately to find a bathroom. He spotted one in the far corner and hurried towards it.

Reaching the bathroom, he quickly opened it and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it in the sink. "Fuck..." Naruto hissed, as he pressed the paper onto the wound in his neck.

"Ahhh!" a sudden voice screamed out as a slapping noise followed.

Naruto tensed and turned around, looking for the source of the sound. _'What the...?'_ Naruto thought a bit creeped out,_ 'What's that noise? It sounds like a scream.'_

"Ahhhhh! S-Sasuke-kunn..." the voice moaned again.

_'Never mind,'_ Naruto thought, disgust rolling over him like the waves on a high tide. Of course it would be Sasuke fucking someone senseless. He really should have expected that.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto just blanched, staring at the biggest stall in the corner of the bathroom where the noise seemed to be coming from. _'Did he just say my name?'_

"Nghhh..." the boy moaned.

_'It's the girly boy from earlier isn't it?'_ Naruto thought, a chill running down his spine. He felt a sudden urge to go over there and interrupt their alone time, but he rather not see the two sweaty, naked, and connected to one another. He just sighed, dabbing at his neck a few times and staring down at the wet, bloody towel. Naruto could feel the blood flow slow on his neck, it wasn't enough for him to get another paper towel. Throwing away the paper towel, Naruto headed out of the bathroom. He really did not need to hear Sasuke fucking that girly boy senseless. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Sasuke having sex with someone, but he deemed it as disgust and nothing else.

_'Guess I'll be going to class then...'_ Naruto thought, pulling his crumpled schedule out of his pants pocket. _'First period, AP Calculus with Kakashi Hatake, Room 58.' _Naruto pursed his lips and stared at the classrooms near him. He was at the 50s area, meaning that he was pretty close. He kept on walking North, spotting Rooms 51 and 52. Yeah, he was totally going the right way.

_'Room 58,'_ Naruto read as he reached the room which was located at the end of the hall. Stuffing his schedule into his pocket, he entered the room only to have thirty pairs of eyes and the man who reported him staring at him.

"Oh look, a late student," Kakashi drawled, staring at Naruto with a bored yet amused expression. "Come in and introduce yourself. Oh, and tell us the exact reason as to why you're so late to class on the first day of school."

Naruto just sighed and made his way over to the front of the class. '_I just had to have this guy as a teacher? And, I just had to have him first?'_

"Go on, tell us about yourself in front of the entire class," Kakashi drawled.

"Damn, he's hot," a girl at the front seat muttered to her friends next to her.

"I know right? Just look at those muscles," her friend replied, glancing at Naruto with an appreciative look.

"Is he single?" another one asked.

"What's with those cuts on his neck though?" another whispered.

"He was in a fight with Sasuke Uchiha," another answered.

"Seriously?" someone asked.

Naruto stared at everyone in the class, recognizing a few faces. A girl with platinum blonde hair, another girl with bubblegum pink hair, and a guy with triangle markings on his cheeks. In other words, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were in his class. "What exactly do I say?" Naruto asked, not understanding Kakashi's statement.

"Tell us about your likes and dislikes, what your name is, anything special. Whatever you want really. Just don't forget to tell us why your so late," Kakashi answered, pulling out an orange book by the name of Icha Icha Paradise.

_'So he reads Ero-sennin's porn?'_ Naruto thought with amusement before realizing that the entire class was staring at him, expecting him to talk. Naruto sighed and said "Alright, so I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Before I say anything else, yes, I was in the Sunagakure accident and if I see or hear anyone talking about it and laughing about it, I won't hesitate to break their necks. My likes are ramen and people who don't act like they have a stick jammed in their ass and my dislikes are assholes. The reason why I was so late was because I punched Sasuke Uchiha in his smug face. Pretty sure I broke the guy's nose." He turned to look at Kakashi and said, "Can I sit now?"

The entire class was gaping by the time Naruto had finished speaking. Kakashi just looked up from his book and drawled, "Yeah, go sit at any empty seat."

Naruto nodded and headed towards an empty seat that was near Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. All three of them were staring at him, not that the entire class wasn't doing that already.

"Anyways, here's the syllabus, just read it and sign it by Friday. I won't read it myself because I'm pretty sure you guys can read," Kakashi drawled, as he handed out the syllabus to everyone before resuming to reading his book. "The rest of the period which is around fifteen minutes is a free period. Go do whatever you want as long as it's appropriate for the class."

With that statement said, the entire class burst into chatter.

"Wait, you're Naruto...? As in Naruto Uzumaki, the one that went to school here?" Sakura asked with uncertainty as she poked him in the arm.

Naruto turned around to face her and just nodded. "It's been a long time, Sakura..."

"Wait! Seriously?! We all thought that you were dead!" Ino exclaimed, staring at Naruto, her pale turquiose eyes wide.

"I was the only survivor," Naruto replied, his eyes downcast. "Fucking drunk decided to hit my parent's car."

"Dude, you don't know how scared you got us!" Kiba exclaimed from the seat next to him.

Sakura just stared, her emerald eyes wide. _'Naruto isn't dead... He's alive...'_ Sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to Naruto before embracing him. Naruto flinched at the sudden touch, but he embraced her back, a sad smile adorning his face. He did not expect her pull out of the embrace so quickly and for her to hit him hard on the head.

"What the hell Naruto?! You never answered my phone calls or text messages! I was so worried," she exclaimed, staring at her friend with a mix of anger and betrayal. Before she knew it, tears formed in her eyes and she muttered, "I missed you a lot..."

"I missed you too Sakura," Naruto said with a pause. After a minute of silence, Naruto admitted, "I lost my old phone before I left to Suna." His eyes darkened at that and he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura just stared at him, "You had it with you on the last day though! I could have sworn that you had it!"

"I still managed to lose it," Naruto said with a sigh as he placed his hand on his cheek to support his head, trying hard to look nonchalant.

Sakura's brow furrowed, "Did you leave it at home or something?"

"Not sure," Naruto replied, staring at her with a bored expression, but his eyes betrayed him. The bright cerulean blue was replaced with a darker, hazier blue, a color that mirrored the emotion: sorrow.

Just looking at them, Sakura knew what had caused Naruto to lose his phone._ 'Of course, it would be Sasuke...'_

"So, why'd you punch Uchiha in the face? Weren't you two like best buds or something?" Kiba asked staring at Naruto with blunt interest.

Naruto tensed, Sakura the only one catching that. He forced himself to relax before replying, "He was in the way of my locker, making out with some girly blonde guy."

"So, you punched him for it?" Ino asked, her eyebrows raised as her eyes roamed down his body. _'Damn, Naruto really grew didn't he? When did he become so hot?'_

"I had like six textbooks that I was carrying and my arms were fucking sore. I wasn't going to carry those the entire day. It didn't help that when I asked him to move, he just ignored me and kept eating the boy's face," Naruto drawled. "Sasuke has really turned into a man slut, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, ever since you left," Kiba answered, "I think he started fucking random blondes in tenth grade. What's sad is that every blonde in the entire school has had sex with him at least once. Well, all except the new freshies. He's had sex with them in public too. I swear, I saw someone giving him a blowjob in the middle of math class and another time I saw him grinding into someone near the lockers."

"I never thought Uchiha would do that," Naruto said, a grin plastered all over his face. "It's just so hilarious."

"Yeah, he's a real asshole, but, he's still fucking gorgeous," Ino said with a sigh. "I wish I could permanently disfigure his face."

Sakura just stared at Naruto and help her heart constrict. He was pretending to be happy and glad, but she knew on the inside, he was still suffering. She could see it in his cerulean eyes. Did Sasuke's rejection hurt him that hard? She would have to talk to him about it later.

"I'd be all up for burning the asshole's face," Sakura said, forcing a smile.

"Burning it is way to easy. I saw we slice off his entire face," Kiba exclaimed, grinning as he put his legs onto his desk.

"How about burning his face then slicing off the skin?" Naruto questioned, still grinning. He hated Sasuke with a burning passion. Punching Sasuke in the face was the best thing that's happened to him in the last few months. It made him feel alive again.

"Oh, Naruto, let me see your schedule," Ino said, her hand out in front of him.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Sure." He grabbed the schedule that was in his pocket and handed it to Ino.

"Oh! You're in my art class," Ino smiled, "And PE."

"Let me see," Sakura said, snatching the schedule out of Ino's hand. She scanned through it, taking a minute or two to do so. "We have AP Lit and PE together."

"Give me it," Kiba said, taking his legs off the table. They were starting to hurt a bit. Sakura handed him the schedule and he stared at it, a frown dotting his face. "We only have two periods together, PE and Math."

Naruto stared with his eyebrows raised, "So, we all have PE together."

Sakura nodded and said, "Most of the group is in the same PE as us. What a stroke of luck."

"The group?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, Sasuke's not a part of it," she said as she wrinkled her nose at the mention of the Uchiha.

"Who's in the group?" Naruto asked as Kiba handed him his schedule. He folded it back into place and stuffed it into his pockets.

"Sakura, Me, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and this new guy named Gaara that came from Suna," Ino answered.

"Gaara... Gaara as in Gaara Sabaku? Red hair, green eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Ino questioned.

"He was my best friend in Sunagakure. He left to Konoha last year though. Who knew that he would be at this school?" Naruto said, a pained smile on his face as he remembered the last time he had ever talked to Gaara. They haven't been in contact for a year, Gaara would never answer his phone.

"He's like dating Neji and they're like the cutest couple ever!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. _'He's dating Neji?! ...Guess I was too late,'_ he thought feeling his heart skip a few beats, regret rising up inside him. He should have told Gaara instead of standing there like a statue. It was too late now, he probably moved on. Naruto just gave a small smile and replied, "I guess so."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The bell rang signalling the end of first period.

"Remember to have your syllabus back by Friday," Kakashi announced, not looking up from his book.

"Cya guys," Kiba said with a wave as he picked up his backpack and left the room.

"See you guys at lunch!" Ino smiled, picking up her bag and leaving the classroom.

Naruto just sighed and stuffed the syllabus into his backpack, not caring if it ripped. He slung it over his back and glanced at Sakura, knowing that she was waiting for him.

"AP Lit right?" Sakura asked as they headed out the room.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, lamely. He was a bit nervous to talk to Sakura, one of his closest friends. It's been years since he had last seen her.

"So, how was Suna?" she asked, trying to make small talk as they headed towards Room 69.

"Better than Konoha," Naruto admitted.

"How so?" she asked as they rounded the corner. She could distinctly here people whispering and pointing at Naruto. She could make out two girls whispering fiercely among each other.

"Is that really Uzumaki? The stupid loser from middle school?" she asked.

"I think so. It's so hard to believe though... He's fucking gorgeous now. I would totally bang him if I could," the other girl answered before giggling along with her friend.

"It was just better. I didn't get bullied or anything," Naruto said forlornly.

Sakura pursed her lips, but didn't question any further. She noticed that more and more people were staring at Naruto, some with anger, some with awe.

"Is that the same guy that was in the big car accident?" someone whispered.

"Yeah. Somehow he isn't dead. His parents definitely are though," a second replied.

Sakura noticed Naruto's hands clench, his face remaining cold and impassive. She knew that it was taking all his willpower to not go and punch those two students in the face. As they neared Room 69, the whispering got a lot louder.

"He's the one that hurt my Sasuke-kun!"

"Look at those marks on his neck."

"He looks so pissed off, do you think we should stop?"

"Remember the nerdy loser in middle school?"

"I bet Sasuke already fucked him."

Naruto kept his face level as he entered Jiraiya's room after Sakura. He was extremely pissed off. All this gossip and talk was centered on him. He really should have lied about himself. Curse his honesty.

"Hey brat," Jiraiya greeted as Naruto entered the room. He was in his desk, scrawling something on a piece of paper, not bothering to look up.

Naruto just nodded and headed to a seat in the back of the room. Sakura followed Naruto and sat next to him.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _As the bell finished ringing, Jiraiya stood up and said, "I'm Jiraiya, your AP Literature teacher. Since, it's the first day of school, there will be no homework. Today, only, I want everyone to introduce themselves, starting with you." Jiraiya pointed to a black haired girl with green eyes that was in the very first chair to the right.

Naruto just sighed and lay his head down. He wondered if every teacher would make him introduce himself. Today was going to be a long day.

**-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Still first day... The next one will be the last part, I swear! I'm making the first day really long just because I needed to give a clear idea on what Naruto's classes are and who he has in his classes. The chapter after the next one won't be dragged out as long as the first day. I promise!

**Chapter 9- First Day (Part three)**

"Naruto, what class do you have before lunch?" Sakura asked as they headed towards the door. The bell had already rang a minute or two ago. They were the last people in the room.

"I think I have AP Bio with uhm, Orochimaru or something," Naruto replied, not bothering to check his schedule.

"Oh, never heard of him. Is he a new teacher?"

"Dunno," Naruto replied with a shrug. "His name's weird though... Snake man?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Well, see you at lunch. You can find your way to your next period right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, as he waved bye to her. He looked around, noting that the classroom numbers seemed to be going down. After walking for what seemed to be like forever, he spotted a head of platinum blonde hair.

"Hey Naruto," Ino smiled, heading towards him.

"Hey Ino," he replied.

Without a second glance, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room, knowing that they were almost late. Naruto recoiled when she did, but Ino didn't seem to have noticed.

"I saved a seat for you," she said, dragging Naruto to a seat next to her's in the front of the class.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said, a bit unnerved at her grabbing his hand. He knew that he should have absolutely no reason to fear, but his body just reacted on instinct. Naruto sat down and glanced over the class, realizing that he knew no one but Ino.

As soon as the bell rang, a tall man with black hair and a beard stood up from where he was previously sitting and said, "Hello class, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and I'll be your Studio Art teacher for the school year. Now, for today, I want you guys to all introduce yourselves and get to know each other."

Naruto smacked his head on the table and sighed. _'Of fucking course. Introduce yourself, blah, blah, blah...'_

Ino just stared at Naruto with a confused expression present on her face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke sighed and pulled out of the unconscious boy on the floor. He supposed that he shouldn't have pounded into the poor boy so hard, not that he cared much about doing it. He felt content, for now.

He slowly slipped on his uniform and ran his hand through his damp, sleek hair. Lucky for him, the boy didn't leave any marks, not even on his lips. He splashed some cold water onto his face, wiping it off with a paper towel, before he left the bathroom to head for class.

He pulled out his phone and opened it, checking for the time. It was 10:15. In other words, it was almost time for third period to end and for fourth period to start. He stuck his hands into his pocket and pulled out his schedule._ 'Fourth period, AP Biology with Orochimaru,' _he read in his head, his coal black eyes widening when he read the name of the teacher. '_O-Orochimaru...?'_ Sasuke thought, his hands starting to shake a little. _'No. It can't be him... It can't be.'_

Sasuke forced himself to relax and then headed towards his fourth period class. There was no way that it could be that man. It just couldn't be. He rounded the corner and found the room that he was looking for. He breathed in slowly, and entered the room. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't in the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl cried out, looking at her crush.

"You're looking so hot today Sasuke-kun!" another girl cried out, hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" a girl cried out.

"How can he look so hot with all those bruises on his face?" a guy whispered to his friend.

"No idea," another guy ground out, feeling envious of the Uchiha. Why did Sasuke just have to be so gorgeous?

Sasuke just ignored them and opted to sit in the back of the room, not wanting to deal with any of his stupid fans. A few girls ran towards him, wanting to sit next to the raven, but quickly scampered off to their original seats when he glared at them. He watched as students came into the class, anxious to see if his Biology teacher was the man that Sasuke feared.

His eyes widened when he was greeted with a head of blonde hair belonging to the guy that had punched him in the face. _'He's in this class?'_

Sasuke watched the guy as he sat down next to a girl with long dark, purple hair in the hime cut and strange white eyes, Hinata Hyuuga. She was one of the shyest girls in school, and she was one of the only females that didn't have a crush on him.

He stared at them, discreetly, his eyes roving down the blonde's body. He wanted the guy, but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The guy hated him, for sure. He watched as the blonde pulled the girl into an embrace, jealousy burning in his gut as he witnessed it. He watched as Hinata turned bright red when Naruto grinned at her and told her something that he couldn't make out. He kept on staring until Naruto noticed and made eye contact with him, only for a second. He flashed a disgusted look towards the Uchiha and went back to talking to Hinata as if nothing had happened.

When the bell finally rang, a tall man with long black hair, gold eyes, and creepily pale skin entered the classroom. He had the look of a serpent. He stared at the students in front of him before his eyes landed on Sasuke. A smirk appeared on the pale man's face.

Sasuke blanched, feeling his heart speed up. His eyes went wide and he just froze, unable to move. Orochimaru was staring right at him, his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, move up to the front," Orochimaru said, his voice as scaly as it had always sounded. He pointed to the seat where Hinata was currently sitting at.

Sasuke replied, coldly, "Hinata's already sitting there."

"Hinata?" Orochimaru questioned, staring at the girl who just blushed in return. "Go sit at the seat across from yours."

Hinata nodded, frantically, and headed to the seat opposite of Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Orochimaru with a quizzical look. "Why does Uchiha have to sit here? Can't he like sit at that table?" Naruto said, pointing to the table next to him. It was still at the front of the class, just not in center view.

"Because, he can't see in the back. I expect all of my students to have no trouble in my class," Orochimaru answered, "Sasuke-kun, now."

The entire class stared up at Sasuke, watching his every move.

Sasuke just grabbed his backpack and headed to sit next to Naruto, his heart beating a million miles per hour. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Orochimaru, that man always got what he wanted. Sasuke tried his hardest to compose himself as he headed towards the seat near the blonde. He just had to bump into Orochimaru again, the first time not to be named. He blocked all memories of the man from his mind. If he didn't, he knew that he probably wouldn't be sane.

Sasuke slid into the seat next to Naruto and glanced at the blonde that was glaring at Orochimaru. He stared at the blushing girl in front of him for a second before he went on to put his legs onto the table.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke's misdemeanor, but didn't say a thing. He opened the binder that he was currently holding and said, "Alright. Time for roll call." He went on to call every students name, until he got to Sasuke's. He licked his lips and purred, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke visibly stiffened for a second before relaxing. "Here."

Naruto noticed the Uchiha stiffen and had the sudden urge to burst out laughing. He was about to until he realized that his name was about to be called out and that Sasuke was sitting right next to him. Naruto knew that he wasn't ready for this._  
_

"Naruto Uzumaki," Orochimaru called out.

It was time for Naruto to stiffen. He told himself that there was nothing to be scared about. "Here," Naruto said, his voice a bit shaky.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _'Naruto Uzumaki...? It's him?' _He stared at the blonde next to him and realized how stupid he was. Of course it would be Naruto. The hair color, eye color, and skin color were the exact same.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto snapped, irritably.

"Hn." Sasuke felt his fantasy of the cute, innocent Naruto be obliterated. Naruto wasn't the same as he was years ago, nothing was remotely the same. Although, for some reason, it made him more drawn to the blonde.

"Today, we'll be starting Chapter One of the textbook. There are copies at every table, some may have to share," Orochimaru called out, finishing roll call.

A bunch of students groaned.

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to class at all. With Orochimaru as the teacher and Naruto staring at him as if he was lower than dirt, he knew that he wasn't going to be having a great time in Biology. He supposed that he should try to make good with Naruto again, but he knew that his efforts were going to be futile. Naruto hated him. It was evident by the way the blonde looked at him, those once wide, innocent blue eyes now narrowed and cold.

He still wanted the blonde a lot. Nothing would change that. Sasuke knew that he would have to manage to get on Naruto's good side for that to happen, but that was near impossible. He wondered if he should just up and try to seduce Naruto right then and there, but he knew that wouldn't work. Maybe he could try to get Naruto jealous and for the blonde to chase after him, not him chase after Naruto.

Orochimaru was an entirely different subject. Sasuke couldn't stand the presence of the man. Just looking at him made Sasuke want to punch something and, or burst into tears. He wasn't one to show emotion, but in the face of the Snake, he would. Orochimaru represented everything bad in Sasuke's life. Everything was caused by this man. Although Sasuke wanted to be near Naruto, he didn't want to face Orochimaru. He was going to ask for a schedule change, if the principal would be nice enough to even hear him out.

Sasuke knew that it was going to be a long day, and more or less, a long year. He wasn't looking forward to it, at all.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As soon as the bell rang, Naruto practically ran out of the room. He just had to be in the same class as Sasuke Uchiha, and that creepy ass teacher wasn't helping either. He ran through the halls, trying to find the cafeteria. As much as he hated to admit, he was hopelessly lost.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, heading towards him. She knew that he would be lost on his first day, almost everyone was.

"Sakura," Naruto replied, "I have no clue where I'm going."

"Don't worry about that!" she said, grabbing Naruto's hand. She noticed that he flinched, but decided that was only because her hands were slightly cold. "The cafeteria's just down this hall."

"The cafeteria's just up ahead," she said, "I can't wait for you to meet the others! They really missed you."

"Heh, I missed them too," Naruto admitted, as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Our table is right over there," Sakura said, pointing to one of the front tables where two people were already seated, Neji and Gaara. They were sitting next to each other, their bodies touching in a suggestive way.

Naruto nodded and they headed over to the table. _'Gaara and Neji... They would be a good couple.' _Naruto smiled and knew that it was best if he didn't say anything about his feelings towards Gaara. He did want to date Gaara, but he couldn't ruin someone else's relationship. That would be just cruel. He wasn't that type of person.

"Gaara! Neji!" Sakura exclaimed, still holding onto Naruto's hand.

Neji nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Sakura," Gaara greeted, his voice still soft and smooth. His eyes flitted to the person next to Sakura and his eyes widened. Was that Naruto?

"Who's your new friend? Another boyfriend?" Neji asked, staring at the two that were holding hands.

"No, it's Naruto," she beamed.

"N-Naruto..." Gaara muttered, not believing his eyes. Naruto was in this school. Naruto wasn't dead.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Neji asked, incredulously.

Naruto nodded. "Yup." He glanced at Gaara for a second before looking back at Neji.

Gaara just froze, still as a stone wall. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Naruto was alive right in front of him. How would Naruto react to him?

"Hey Gaara," Naruto greeted, offering a small smile. He put a hand on Gaara's shoulder to indicate that they were still friends.

"Naruto..." Gaara muttered, again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He didn't know what he was apologizing about. Was it about the kiss or was it about ignoring Naruto for over a year?

Naruto just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. We're friends forever right?"

Gaara nodded. He noticed that Neji was staring at Naruto and him with a questioning gaze, and that Sakura was waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Kiba exclaimed, a grin plastered all over his face. Behind him, was Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata. Sorry for not waiting for you," Naruto said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I-It's fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile smile, knowing that Naruto didn't leave her behind on purpose.

"Finally it's lunch," Kiba sighed, "I thought I was going to die."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I think we all wanted to die, not just you Kiba."

"Try spending an hour with my Biology teacher," Naruto said, "He creeps me out."

"Who's your teacher?" Gaara asked with nonexistent raised eyebrows.

"Orochimaru or something," Naruto replied, "Hinata's in my class too."

Hinata nodded and said, "He was kind of creepy."

"I had Orochimaru for first period. He reminds me a lot of a snake," Neji said.

Naruto nodded, "I feel like that man's a pedophile."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that, "How so?"

"He would like stare at this one student and purr out the guy's name."

"Who?" Ino asked, as she got to the table, Shikamaru next to her, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Sasuke," Naruto said ,his voice coming out a bit weak, "Orochimaru moved him to the table where Hinata and I were sitting, which was at the front, and stared at the guy the entire period. Fucking creep."

Kiba burst into laughter, "I bet you that they'll be fucking each other soon."

Ino wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew, that's disgusting. Teacher and student relationship?"

"Considering that Sasuke fucks everything that walks, I say that it could happen," Naruto said, amusement clear in his eyes.

"He only fucks blondes though," Sakura pointed out, knowing the exact reason why Sasuke did that.

"I found him fucking someone in the bathroom just this morning," Naruto said, recalling earlier. He cringed at that, "I could hear them moaning and their bodies grinding into each other."

"Does he ever stop?" Ino asked, with a shake of her head. "Why does he have to be so handsome? Can't he like... Be ugly or something?"

"He's not having sex with people just because he wants to be seen as a playboy," Shikamaru spoke up, "He's probably doing it because he's stressed and lonely. It's clear in the way that he treats the people that he has sex with. He's looking for someone to love."

"Him? Love someone? That's as likely as 2012 happening, and that did not happen," Naruto said, "He's probably just horny all the time. He can fuck as many fans as he wants just because they're stupid enough to let him."

"Yeah, but he wasn't always like that, was he?" Shikamaru questioned.

"He was rather quiet back in the days of middle school," Neji said, wrapping an arm around Gaara's waist.

Naruto noticed it, feeling envy spike within him. He ignored it and said, "He's a slut."

"He's lonely. I do agree that he's going the wrong way with it, though," Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

"A-Are you guys going to get lunch?" Hinata cut in, not liking that they were talking bad about others. She was always a peaceful individual who hated fighting, both verbal and physical.

"Not really hungry," Sakura said, "School food is horrid."

"I'm on a diet," Ino replied.

Kiba rolled his eyes at that and said, "When have you not been on a diet."

Ino frowned at that and said, "No idea."

"I'll get lunch with you Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata colored and nodded.

"I'll come too," Gaara spoke up, after a long time of just listening to the conversation. "Are you coming Neji?" Gaara asked, turning his head to see his boyfriend.

Neji shook his head and let go of Gaara's waist.

Gaara headed out of his seat and headed to Hinata and Naruto who were already making their way to the lunch line. The line was surprisingly small, and soon enough they got their lunches and were heading back to the table. Gaara kept quiet the entire time, not sure what to say to Naruto. Hinata was just as quiet, her face still stained red.

"What is that?" Ino asked in disgust, staring at Naruto's plate.

"Apparently, it's a chicken sandwich," Naruto said, poking at the thing that was on his plate. Without a care in the world, he grabbed it and was just about to bite into it when someone poked him in the shoulder. He tensed and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Sakura spat out, glaring at the gorgeous teen in front of her.

"I want to talk to Naruto about something," Sasuke replied, cooly.

"Fuck off Uchiha," Gaara hissed. He hated Sasuke, knowing that the Uchiha caused Naruto a lot of pain, emotionally and physically. He hated him even more when he realized that the bastard was a playboy that only cared about fucking.

"I wasn't talking to you, Raccoon," Sasuke replied, coldly.

"Don't talk about Gaara like that or I'll be the one beating your face in," Neji hissed, breaking his normal calm exterior.

"Go fuck something Uchiha. Leave Naruto alone," Kiba snapped.

"Can I like, commit murder?" Ino asked, a smirk on her lips as she stared at the raven in front of her.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Troublesome."

"If you want to talk about something, then say it here," Naruto replied. He had the urge to throw the sandwich he was holding in Sasuke's face, but that would be a waste of two dollars.

"Fine. You're the same Naruto as the one in middle school right?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. He had to make sure, though.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked, staring at the Uchiha with a nonchalant look.

"That's all I needed to know," Sasuke said, walking off to his table. So, it was Naruto Uzumaki, the same kid that was his best friend, and the boy that he had fucked over, literally. He knew what he had to do. He would get Naruto jealous and try to get a response out of the blonde. It was evident that sweet talk wouldn't lull the blonde in. He could use jealousy to his advantage. He knew that love was a strong emotion that could overtake anything. Naruto was going to be his, he knew it.

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **I've been getting a lot of reviews that talk about Sasuke being an idiot and, or being messed up. Yes, I purposely made him this way for a reason that will be revealed soon. A lot of you guys have already caught on about Sasuke acting a bit strange. I'm pretty sure many of you can guess why Sasuke's so fucked up. Anyways, this is final chapter of the first day. ; u ;

**Chapter 10- First Day (Part Four)**

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Karin asked, as he passed their usual table.

"Somewhere. Don't follow me," Sasuke said, coldly as he walked off, not waiting for Karin's answer. If he were to be honest, he didn't exactly like Karin just because she was attached to him like a leech. She was another fangirl. It was made even worse when he gave into her pleas and slept with her, only once. At that point, she started to think that they had something together, when really, it was to get her off his back. It didn't work the way he hoped, at all.

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried out, watching her love walk off.

"Let him go, he doesn't want you with him," Suigetsu drawled, sipping something that looked suspiciously like vodka.

"Hmph. Fine," Karin huffed, "Bad enough that I don't have any classes with him."

"You never know, there's still two periods left," Suigetsu said.

"Easy for you to say! You have classes with him," Karin said. "Whatever, I'm bored. I'm going to go bully some freshies."

Suigestu grinned, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth and replied, "It's so fun to make those little kids cry."

"Exactly," Karin smiled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke headed towards the school office, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe that the blonde was Naruto Uzumaki, his Naruto Uzumaki. He desperately needed to get the blonde back into his clutches. It would be hard, but Sasuke could bet that Naruto still held some feelings towards him. He could tell from the way Naruto looked at him, hate present in those blue eyes, but also something else, betrayal. From past experience, he knew that once you loved someone or trusted them, you could never really let them go. It was a hard thing to do, there was always a part of you that would not let go of the person because you still believe in them to some point.

Sasuke could use those emotions to his advantage. He could use them to get Naruto back to him. He would morph the emotion hate into love; they were polar opposites, and opposites do attract. The first part of his plan was to get close enough to Naruto to make an impact. Sasuke just frowned, he had no contact with Naruto whatsoever nor any of Naruto's friends. After a minute of intense thinking, Sasuke decided that he would think about it later, considering that the main priority right now was Orochimaru.

He reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door, knowing that the principal would probably issue him a detention if he just walked in.

"What?" came an annoyed feminine voice from inside the room.

"I need to talk to you about my schedule," Sasuke said.

"Come in," Tsunade answered.

Sasuke found it weird that Tsunade hadn't yelled at him to go away, considering he knew how much she hated him. He opened the door and stepped into the organized room.

"Oh, it's you," Tsunade said rather distastefully as she placed her pen down. "What do you want?"

"Schedule change," Sasuke replied. He sat down in the black chair across from Tsunade's desk.

"Give me your schedule," Tsunade said, holding out her hand. The faster she got the problem fixed, the faster the Uchiha could leave.

Sasuke pulled it out and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and read it over. "There's nothing wrong."

"I want to switch out of AP Biology," Sasuke said.

"Any reason why? I'm pretty sure you signed up for that," Tsunade replied.

"I just don't want to be in AP Biology anymore," Sasuke replied, smoothly.

"Too bad. You're not the first person to want to switch out of AP Bio. I'm guessing this is about the teacher?" Tsunade said with a sigh. She handed him back the schedule and said, "Leave. I have more important matters to deal with."

"Hn. I'm not leaving until you change my classes," Sasuke stated.

"Your not going to get a schedule change. What's so bad about Orochimaru anyways?" Tsunade asked, feeling a bit offended. Orochimaru was one of her childhood friends. He was a bit creepy, but he wasn't that bad. Wasn't he?

Sasuke stiffened and replied, "I just don't want to be in Biology anymore."

"You can't fool me," Tsunade said with a sharp glare, "Go."

"Fine," Sasuke glared back. "Fucking blonde bitch," he muttered, leaving the room.

Tsunade felt her eyes twitch. "Stop fucking people Uchiha, we spend more money cleaning the bathrooms than we use for printing," she blurted out.

"Hn. I'll be fucking your precious grandson soon. He won't be able to walk for a week when I'm done with him," he answered. He put his hand on the door before Tsunade called out to him.

"Wait," Tsunade said, remembering her earlier chat with Naruto. She had to figure out what had happened between the two of them, albeit discreetly. She wasn't so good at being discreet, blunt was more her style.

"Hn. What?" Sasuke looked back at her, his face emotionless.

"What's your relationship with Naruto?" she asked.

"I have no relationship with him," Sasuke lied. "Nothing at all." There was no reason for him to tell her the truth.

"Liar," Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Tell me the truth."

"Hn. I will if you switch me out of Orochimaru's class," Sasuke offered.

"I can try to. Only if you answer the question though," Tsunade replied. "Or, I can give you detention for an entire year."

"That's abusing your power," Sasuke pointed out, not afraid of her empty threats.

"Don't care," Tsunade snapped, tightening her hold on her pen.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, knowing that Tsunade most likely was lying about changing his schedule. He opted in telling her the truth, since what was there really to hide? But, her curiosity was bothering him. She seemed to be so interested in their relationship, but what for? Whatever the case, this was the perfect opportunity for him to really push her buttons.

He smirked before saying, "Hn. He's just someone I fucked back then. He was the best fuck I've ever had. I want to have my cock encased by his warm, slick ass again. I've been craving it for years." He wasn't entirely lying about him fucking Naruto, but it wasn't the entire truth either. They were best friends, not fuck buddies. As he stared at her expression, he mentally congratulated himself for making her look terrified before stepping out of the office, slamming the door none to lightly.

Tsunade just stared, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She snapped the pen she had in her hand, causing ink to spill all over the desk. She didn't even notice. She was too much in shock at what Sasuke had just told her. _'So, the Uchiha wasn't even denying it. Could they have had sex before...? Could it possibly be that he was the one that did this to Naruto? How could this happen...?'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What class do you have next, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"AP US History, I think," Naruto replied. "With Iruka or something."

"I have the same class as you," Gaara said, "Let's go together?"

"Sure," Naruto grinned, "What time does lunch end?"

"Pretty soon I'm guessing," Kiba replied, "Anyone have a watch?"

Ino wrinked her nose and said, "Who wears watches anymore?"

"I-I do," Hinata spoke up, showing off the silver watch on her wrist. "It's 12:58."

"Two minutes till lunch ends," Kiba said.

"Great, you can count," Shikamaru drawled, earning a glare from Kiba.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and grabbed his paper lunch tray, making his way to the nearest trash can. He threw the remains of his food into the trash and headed back to his table. "Gaara, you know where our next class is right? Because, if you don't then we're both screwed."

Gaara nodded, pulling out of Neji's grasp and standing up from his seat in the table. He grabbed his backpack and said, "Let's go. The room's across the campus and it's really crowded. It's easy to be late."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his plain orange backpack. Swinging it over his shoulder he grinned and said, "See you guys later."

Neji nodded in acknowledgement.

"B-Bye Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura grinned.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I missed you Gaara," Naruto admitted, breaking the silence between them as they headed to their next class.

"I missed you too, Naruto. It's been a long time. I really thought..." Gaara trailed off.

"That I was dead?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah... And, I'm sorry for the kiss. I shouldn't have done that," Gaara apologized, a bit nervous for Naruto's reaction. He didn't dare look at Naruto's face.

"It's fine. You didn't even let me answer," Naruto laughed.

"Answer?" Gaara questioned, looking up at Naruto. He noticed that his friend didn't seem to look angry, and he relaxed a little.

Naruto just stared at Gaara, his blue eyes sparkling with affection, and said, "I do have feelings for you, but I was a bit too late."

Gaara's eyes widened and he blinked. "What?"

"I do have feelings for you Gaara. You didn't let me say what I felt. You just ran off," Naruto said, again, a forced smile on his face.

Gaara didn't know how to react to what Naruto had told him. _'Naruto has feelings for me?'_

"Are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just down this hall," Gaara answered, numbly. He felt so stupid for running off back then. If he hadn't then... Maybe he and Naruto would be together. He still had feelings for his best friend, but he also felt strongly for Neji. Was Naruto trying to get them to breakup?

"I do have feelings for you, but I'm glad for you. I'm glad that you found Neji. You two are really cute together," Naruto grinned, rather forcefully.

_'Of course, he wouldn't do that. He's not that type of person.'_ "Thanks Naruto. I really am sorry though," Gaara replied. He stopped walking and said, "We're here."

Naruto nodded, "Friends forever. Nothing will change about that."

They entered the class and sat down in seats near the back. The bell rang shortly afterwards. To say the least, the class was rather boring. The teacher, Umino Iruka, passed out the syllabus and read it to the class. Then, everyone was to introduce themselves by name. When the bell finally rang, Naruto headed out the door, ready to go to PE. Gaara came out of the class shortly afterwards.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hello my youthful students! I am Maito Gai, your PE teacher!" a tall, broad man with thick, bushy eyebrows in green spandex called out. "Today, you shall be getting your lockers!"

Naruto sat on the gym bleachers feeling a bit uncomfortable. He shook a little when he felt Sakura brush against him as she shifted her weight in the seat. Everyone was packed into a small section of the gym, and it didn't help that Naruto was in the top corner of it. He just had to come earlier than most of the other students.

"It'll be by Alphabetical order. So, if your name starts off with an A, come down and get your lockers!" Gai called out, holding a clipboard in one hand and slips of paper in the other.

After a long moments of staring down at the small figures below him, Naruto just sighed, realizing that he would be one of the last ones called up.

Sakura glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired," Naruto answered.

"If your surname starts with H, come down," Gai called.

Naruto spotted a head of white blonde hair with light blue highlights. _'Suigetsu's in this class?'_

"Oh, my turn," Sakura said, "Excuse me." She stepped down from the bleachers and went to get her locker number. "Neji and Hinata, let's go."

Neji nodded and followed her.

Hinata flushed and stepped down, nearly tripping on a step.

Naruto just stared at the tiny figures below him, hoping that the day would end soon. He turned his head, to get a better look at the people that were going to be in his class. His eyes roamed around until they landed on a familiar head of spiky black hair just a few steps below him. He also noted the red head next to him, staring at the raven, with adoration. _'Sasuke and Karin...? Great, the three people I hate the most are in this fucking class.'_

"Naruto, you're last name starts with a U right?" Ino asked, trying for a lame attempt at a conversation. She scooted next to him, waiting for his reply.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm one of the last ones."

"My name's second to last," Ino pointed out, "It sucks how it's based on alphabetical. I wish we could just get in line and choose."

"Same. Considering, my last name's the same as Uchiha's," Naruto grumbled.

"What's so bad about changing next to Sasuke? He may be an asshole, but he's pretty fucking hot," she said. "I would want to change next to him."

"I would switch with you if I could," Naruto sighed.

"Ino, scoot over," Sakura said, heading towards the top, noticing that Ino stole her spot.

"Make me, Billboard Brow," Ino smiled.

"Ino-pig," Sakura said, pushing her friend softly.

"I want to sit next to Naruto. Is that to much to ask?" Ino asked. "You can sit next to Shika."

Shikamaru glanced at her way with a bored look before resuming to sleep.

Eventually, Naruto's last name was called and he stood up, stretching out his sleepy muscles. "Took long enough."

Naruto stepped down the bleachers, knocking into a few people along the way. He got to the bottom and headed to Gai, as fast as he could. He didn't want to bump into Sasuke or Karin. Of course, being himself, he tripped on his own two feet halfway there. He shut his eyes, bracing for the impact, but it never came. A pair of well muscled arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up. Naruto felt a shiver run through him, his eyes still clenched shut.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke drawled, staring at Naruto with a smirk. _'Guess he still retains part of his old self.'_

_'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'_ Naruto shivered, feeling his body crawl at the touch of the Uchiha. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his chest. Naruto calmed himself and snapped, "I'm fine." He pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and headed towards Gai.

"Are you okay?" Gai asked in an overly worried voice, seeing Naruto trip.

"Fine," Naruto replied, "Can I get my locker number?"

"So enthusiastic!" Gai cried out, hugging Naruto, tears sliding down his eyes. He pulled out of the grasp and gave Naruto a slip of paper containing the locker information.

Naruto just shook his head and headed back to the bleachers, making eye contact with Sasuke for a second. The Uchiha looked beyond pissed; his dark, cold eyes were narrowed and his lips were set in a thin line.

As he climbed onto the bleachers, a kid called, "Nice going Uzumaki! You're going to get it in the ass for sure!"

"Uzumaki?" a Karin asked with her eyebrows raised. She saw the way Sasuke grabbed the blonde and felt jealousy rise up in her stomach. Sasuke just had to be in love with stupid blondes and not beautiful red heads like her. She smirked and said, "The loser?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Naruto snapped, glaring at the red haired girl. He could feel his temper rising.

Suigetsu burst into laughter and said, "So you're not dead? What a shame. You should have followed your mother and father."

At that, Naruto felt his calm snap. "Say that again and you'll be the one dead."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Suigetsu laughed.

A few of the students started to chant. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Stop," Sasuke called out, smoothly. "There's no reason to fight."

Naruto just glared at the Uchiha, and headed back to his seat next to Sakura. As much as he hated to admit, Sasuke was correct. He really didn't want to go back to the Headmaster's office and face an angry Tsunade. An angry Tsunade isn't a good Tsunade.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Me being an idiot tripped on my own two feet," Naruto sighed. "Fucking hate school."

"On the bright side, school's over in a few minutes, I'm guessing," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

Soon enough, the bell rang and Naruto said his good-byes to his friends. He headed towards his car and made his way home. All he wanted to do was sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Finally..." Naruto groaned, jumping face down onto his bed. "Worst first day ever."

He supposed that he should probably change out of his uniform and take a shower, but he didn't want to. He could always take a shower the next morning. He shut his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

**-End of Chapter 10-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno.

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, Rape, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Man, I suck at giving chapter names. Beware of corny chapter names to come! Or, ones that make no sense like this chapter. Oh well... Anyways, I guess you guys finally find out about Sasuke and Orochimaru. It's not going to be rainbows and unicorns, I can tell you that. Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11- Nightmares**

_"You're so cute when you cry, Sasu-chan," a deep, raspy voice cooed. Orochimaru stared with glee at the struggling nude boy in front of him. He couldn't wait to have the boy squirming under him, crying for more. But first, he would have his fun. He grabbed the thick, 12 inch vibrator from next to him and positioned it right below the boy's clenched hole. He used his free hand to push one of the boy's pale legs apart for an easier penetration. With a smirk plastered across his snake-like face, he pushed the thick, cold shaft up the terrified boy. He felt himself go hard as he saw the boy shiver, crying out in pain._

_"Please... Stop," a six year old Sasuke pleaded as he felt something thick and cold get shoved up his hole. He couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. He was currently tied up against a bedpost, his legs pried open by a cold hand. _

_Orochimaru reached out and stroked Sasuke's wet cheeks, a sneer on his face. "I want you to beg for me to stop Sasu-chan."_

_"Please! Stop!" Sasuke cried out, large tears sliding down his snow white cheeks. He sobbed uncontrollably as he felt the thick vibrator get pushed up even further. He couldn't take it. The pain was just too much. He just wanted to die, to have a sense of relief._

_"Call out my name," Orochimaru purred, cupping Sasuke's cheeks. He stared at the scared little boy with a smirk. Sasuke was just too cute for his own good. _

_"O-Orochimaru-san..." Sasuke coughed out._

_"Perfect," Orochimaru smiled, pulling the boy closer to him. He couldn't wait to taste the boy, to ravish the boy's body. He brought their lips together and felt pleasure course throughout his entire being. He felt his dick twitch painfully against his pants. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn't help it. Sasuke was heavenly._

_"P-Please..." Sasuke cried out, his lips tightly shut, not allowing Orochimaru's tongue to enter. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru would do this to him. He convinced himself that it was just a nightmare, that Orochimaru wasn't that type of person._

_"Heh," Orochimaru smirked as he nipped at the boy's shut lips. He pushed the toy deeper into Sasuke, causing the boy to open his mouth in agony. He slipped his tongue in relished the hot feeling. He loved it. "I love you Sasu-chan."_

_"I-I love you too," Sasuke muttered, half believing it. _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"No!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he heard his alarm ring. He sat up from bed, panting heavily. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his hands were clammy and cold. _'Fuck...'_

"Otuoto, wake up," Itachi called, knocking on his door.

"Fuck off," Sasuke hissed, still a bit disoriented from the nightmare. He had always thought that he had managed to bury those feelings, but apparently not. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down. Sasuke just couldn't believe that he had dreamed about that man. He couldn't believe that he had let his emotions show through his stoic mask. He was pretty sure that Itachi had heard scream in his sleep. _'Oh fuck me...'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked as he poured coffee into a glass mug. He had heard his brother screaming in his sleep for someone to stop, and he had a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

"None of your business," Sasuke hissed, grabbing a piece of toast.

"You seem more pissed off than usual, yeah," Deidara commented. "Paler too, if that's even possible."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "Go do your hair or something."

"I spend less time doing my hair than you do yours, yeah," Deidara smirked.

"I don't even do my hair. It just sticks up like this," Sasuke hissed.

"Total bs, yeah," Deidara said, grabbing Sasuke's hair. To say the least, he was surprised when his fingers met soft silk.

Sasuke jerked his head away and snapped, "Fuck you."

"Is that the only word you know?" Deidara questioned, "It's always fuck this, fuck that. All you say is fuck, and all you do is fuck too. Do you say anything else?"

"You're a moron," Sasuke said, flatly. "Happy?"

"Better, yeah," Deidara smirked, pulling half his hair up and tying it with a red rubber band that was on his wrist.

"Seriously, Sasuke. What's wrong?" Itachi asked, taking a sip of the dark, unsweetened coffee.

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke snapped, biting into the piece of toast rather violently. "I'm leaving. Bye."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tsunade eyed Naruto as he ate his cereal. The blonde boy was eating slowly, staring at his bowl in an almost dazed state. His eyes were glazed and his lips were set in a thin line. In other words, he just looked out of it.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke up.

"Hm?" Naruto questioned, staring at her with a quizzical look as he spooned his cereal.

"I need to ask you something."

"About...?"

"It's about the Uchiha," she said.

"What about him?" Naruto asked, on guard. He knew that she possibly knew about what had happened between them back in eighth grade.

"You were best friends with him right?" Tsunade asked.

"What about it?" Naruto asked, sliding the spoon into his mouth. He felt the mild flavor of the milk and the overly sweet flavor of the cereal assault his taste buds. It wasn't a great flavor, but it wasn't so bad either.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Promise that you won't go storming out on me again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "I won't."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Any of your business if I did?" Naruto questioned.

"Tell me if he did Naruto. I won't judge you," Tsunade said. She knew that just straight up asking him was a rather stupid approach, but once she was clear about their relationship, she would be able to take the sufficient actions. If Sasuke really did rape Naruto, then he would go to prison. She knew that victims of rape never reported their attackers just because of fear. Many victims were afraid of their attacker coming after them again, so they hid the truth. If Sasuke was that cruel of a person to do that to Naruto, then she would send him to prison. She had to. She didn't want him hurting Naruto or anyone else for that matter. He had already hurt a bunch of people with his playboy ways and more to come if she didn't stop him.

"Where'd you even get this assumption?" Naruto asked, flatly. _'I'm not even sure if she knows about the rape. But, the way she's been looking at me, it seems as though she does. I didn't make it any better when I nearly said the word to her yesterday. Fuck, I hid everything. How could she find out? She knows. She knows.' _Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Who cares if she knows? It's not like she can do anything about it. It was four years ago for gods sake. There's no damn evidence anyways. Hm... Might as well just tell her the fucking truth. She can't do anything... She can't do anything at all.' _Naruto felt a bit of doubt worm up within him. _'But, if she does try anything. I'll stop her.' _If he were to honest, he didn't even know why he didn't want her to not know the truth. He didn't even know why he was defending Sasuke. The guy deserved jail. No, he deserved way worse than that. But, Tsunade was his family, wasn't she? One of the last remaining of his family. She deserves to know a bit about him, about her grandson.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Uchiha came into my office-"

"Why?" Naruto interrupted.

"He needed a schedule change. So, I said no to him and I... I asked him about your relationship with him."

"What'd he say?" Naruto asked, staring at his grandmother, watching for her reaction. For a strange reason, he was a bit curious to her answer. He wanted to know how Sasuke felt about him.

"He told me that he wanted you. He said that he would fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week-"

Naruto burst into laughter. "He can dream, but it won't happen."

Tsunade pursed her lips at Naruto's reaction. She had expected him to flip out and not be so carefree. "About your past relationship, he said that you were just a fuck that he had. He said, and I quote, the best fuck I've ever had."

Naruto felt a strange disappointment well up inside him._ 'He only thinks of me as a fuck? ...What a great best friend.'_ Soon enough, Naruto felt the disappointment morph into anger. He was just a "good fuck" to Sasuke? That was all? The fact that they were best friends for years didn't even slip that asshole's mind? "Fucking bastard."

"Naruto. Did you guys really?"

"Yeah. We fucked," Naruto snapped. "Not really my choice in the matter," Naruto muttered, his hands clenching. "I'm done eating. I'll be going, Baa-chan." He stood up, eyeing his uneaten cereal, before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. He didn't say another word to her, nor her to him.

Tsunade knew now. They had sex together, but it was non-consensual. She was going to go talk to the Uchiha's family before calling the cops on him. He would pay for hurting her grandson, and pay he would.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'Fucking Orochimaru. Fucking Tsunade. Fucking Deidara. Fucking Itachi. Fucking everyone,' _Sasuke thought with annoyance as he headed toward his locker. _'Fucking Naruto.' _He was not having a good day at all. He just had to dream of the stupid snake and Itachi just had to be there to hear it. It also didn't help that he wasn't anywhere near close to getting Naruto back to his good side, even though it's only been a day. He barely had time to think about the blonde in general. He didn't even know how to get near Naruto much less talk to the guy.

"Billboard brow!" a feminine voice rang out, nearly startling him. It scared him, but he didn't show anything to make him seem like it. He never showed any emotion. He didn't know how. He turned to see a girl with long, platinum blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, calling at her pink-haired friend. _'Ino Yamanaka...'_ He was pretty sure that she was a friend to Naruto's and a close one at that. Unlike Sakura, she didn't exactly hate him that much. He smirked. Perfect.

For now, he opted in just getting his books and heading for class. He could ask her out later, when she wasn't around the pink-haired bitch or any of her friends for that matter.

Grabbing his books, he headed for first period. He had missed that class yesterday because he was to busy fucking the blonde boy in the bathroom. He vaguely wondered if the kid could even walk. Probably not.

Sasuke pulled out his schedule and checked out which class he had first. He knew that it was AP Lit, but he didn't know which teacher and what room it was located in._ 'Kakashi Hatake, room 58.'_

Since he had been at Konoha High since ninth grade, he knew the locations of nearly every classroom on campus. He kept on walking north, and soon enough, he found himself at room 58. He knew that bell hadn't rang yet, so he might as well just enter the classroom for some peace and quiet.

He tugged at the door, finding it to be unlocked, and stepped in. It was a bit strange that the teacher wasn't in the room, but the door was unlocked so it wasn't his fault for wanting to enter the room. He headed towards a desk in the way back, and sat down, feeling the cold seat against his warm body. He always preferred being in the background where all was peace and quiet, but he was always the center of attention.

A lot of the rumors started in the school were all about him. Most about his playboy tendencies and the people he had fucked over, literally. He was tired of it if he were to honest, but he just couldn't stop having sex with people. It was his only way to feel normal. Ever since he had non-consensual sex with Naruto, he just wanted more of it. He had grown addicted to sex like someone would grow addicted to cocaine on the first try. He just couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Naruto was the cause of it. Naruto ate away at Sasuke's mind, making him into a sex operated machine. Sasuke couldn't function without sex at least once a week, and even that was pushing it. It always had to be someone who had blonde hair and blue eyes. No one else would do.

Sasuke lay his head down on the desk and thought about Orochimaru. What was he to do when his Biology class was with that snake? He needed good grades to be able to uphold his reputation as well as going to college. After high school, he planned to move away from his remaining family, and make a life for himself. He was tired of being an Uchiha. Being an Uchiha was way more tiresome than it was worth. Everyone flocked to him just because he was rich and because he was dashingly handsome. No one cared about him on the inside. No one but Naruto who hated him. He was tired of it. Tired of it all.

_'Orochimaru...' _Sasuke shut his eyes and set his lips into a frown at the thought of the man. He hated Orochimaru with a buring passion. He not only hated the man, he wanted the man to be dead. Orochimaru deserved a lot worse than that, but it'll do. _'Fuck it... I'm skipping out on Biology. Even if Naruto's there, I won't fucking deal with that pedophile. Never.' _

Sasuke rested his head over his arms and felt a faint shiver run through him. _'Why did he of all people have to be my Biology teacher?! Why him...? And, why can't the stupid old hag just let me change classes?! Is it that so hard to do?'_ At this point, Sasuke felt himself start to shake from fear or anger. He didn't know which one it was, so he opted for the latter.

Sasuke opened his eyes for a second and glanced at the clock. It was a minute before the bell would ring. He supposed that he should sit up, but he didn't want to. He was beyond tired and all he wanted to do was sleep until he felt like waking up.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _As the bell rang, students walked through the door, chattering about multiple subjects. It wasn't until Sasuke heard a smooth, familiar voice that he looked up. _'So Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino are in this class...'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto was feeling horrible. Absolutely horrible. It didn't get any better when he realized that he had another class with the Uchiha.

He walked into Kakashi's room, alongside Kiba, Ino, and Sakura. Kiba had been cracking jokes, trying to get Naruto to feel a bit better because frankly, Naruto just wasn't good at hiding his feelings. It worked for a bit. Naruto's day was getting just a bit better before it all came crashing down on him. As he entered the room, he scanned the class, looking for the teacher. Of course, Kakashi being Kakashi, hadn't gotten there yet. The only person in the room was a dark haired guy in the back trying to sleep. He had his head in hands, using them as a pillow of some sorts.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He could recognize that spiky, black hair anywhere. It was Sasuke.

Ino seemed to have noticed as well. "What the fuck...? Is that who I think it is?"

Sakura scoffed and said, "Better hope not."

"Let's just sit down," Kiba suggested, noticing Naruto seemed a bit on guard.

Naruto nodded and sat down in a seat at the front, the one furthest from the Uchiha. He hated the asshole and he just had to have another class with him? He always the one that gets the short end of the stick.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tsunade grabbed the school telephone and dialed Sasuke's home number. She felt her impatience rising as it rang a few times without an answer. She nearly gave up when someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a breathless, smooth voice questioned.

"Are you Sasuke's father?" Tsunade asked.

"No. May I ask, who's calling?" Itachi asked.

"Hey Itachi! What's the holdup, yeah?" a voice hollered in the background.

"Hold up, Deidara," Itachi called out.

"I'm Tsunade Senju, the principal of Konoha High. May I speak to Sasuke's guardian?" Tsunade said, calmly.

"I am Sasuke's guardian. I'm his elder brother," Itachi explained.

"Okay, so I want you to schedule an appointment to meet up with me," Tsunade said. She noted the voice in the background and said, "Preferably alone."

"What for?" Itachi questioned. Did his baby brother do something wrong? He could believe that. Sasuke was always one who never followed the rules.

"About certain things that he has done. I'll tell you when you come," Tsunade answered.

"When shall I arrive?" Itachi asked. "You didn't specify."

"Tomorrow, after school ends. Meet me up in the front office," Tsunade said. "Are you free on that day?"

"I am," Itachi replied.

"I guess it's settled then," Tsunade said. "Goodbye." She slammed the phone back onto it's stand and sighed, rubbing at her temples. She would meet with Sasuke's brother and talk about his younger brother's bad behavior to see if the elder knew anything about it. She didn't know if she'd tell him what Sasuke had done though. Naruto probably wouldn't be too glad with her if she told, but it was for his own good. _'Tomorrow... The Uchiha will be getting his payment for what he has done. Karma is a bitch and it's your time to suffer.'_

**-End of Chapter 11-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno, minor SasuIno, and minor NaruSaku (The last two only for the plot).

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **Minor SasuIno and NaruSaku alert! It's only for the plot. Please don't kill me. ; u ;

**Chapter 12 - Envy**

"...Excuse me?" Ino asked, thoroughly confused. She felt a strong arm wrap around her thin waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I like you, Ino," Sasuke purred. "I want us to date."

Ino reddened as she felt the hand glide lower, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke leaned down, his face only a few centimeters from Ino's, and whispered, "I have feelings for you that I just can't ignore."

Her eyes widened as she felt his warm, soft lips on hers. It was a soft yet passionate kiss that lasted about fifteen seconds, but to her, it felt much more than that. She supposed that she should be disgusted by Sasuke, but oddly enough she wasn't. She had always wanted Sasuke to like her, even if it was only for a little while.

Her body trembled as she stared at the raven in front of her. In a soft tone, she asked, "Are you serious about that? Or, am I just another fuck? You've done this to me before..." She shut her eyes and remembered the time, a few years ago, when she gave in and slept with him only to have him ignore her afterwards.

"I'm serious about this Ino. I want to date you. I want to love you. You're the source of my dreams. Do you want to know why I only sleep with blondes?" Sasuke whispered, his voice smooth and sexy to the ears. He fixed his stunning dark eyes on her pale turquoise ones.

"W-Why?" she asked, her heart pounding against her chest as she stared at the raven. A dreamy euphoria spreading throughout her body, causing her eyes to glaze over. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It had to be a dream! Sasuke Uchiha was asking her out. He never asked anyone out, no matter the circumstance.

"Because, I was obsessed with you. You were one of the first people I slept with, and the only one that I truly cared for. I know that I just ignored you afterwards and I regret it. I love you, Ino," he lied, smoothly. He was only doing this to get close to Naruto. It didn't matter how many people he hurt just to achieve his goals. He didn't care, one bit.

Without another word, she kissed him on the lips. "I... I love you too."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, a smirk on his handsome face. _'Hn, too easy.'_

Ino smiled, feeling guilt bubble up inside her. How would her friends react to her dating Sasuke? She knew that they all hated the Uchiha with a burning passion. Would she leave Sasuke for her friends or will she do the opposite?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Ino. Why was the blonde girl acting so enthusiastic about everything and everyone?

"Hey, Ino are you alright?" Naruto asked as he headed towards his friends. From afar, he noticed that Ino was acting a bit loony.

"Oh! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" she answered, a grin wide on her face. She ran over to Naruto and hugged him. "Life is so good!"

Naruto automatically flinched and stared at her, his eyes wide. "Okay?"

Sakura stared at Naruto, noticing him flinch at Ino's touch. _'What the hell?'_ She remembered him flinching when she grabbed his hand to head for the cafeteria on the first day of school. She didn't remember him doing that years ago._ 'It's most likely nothing. I'm just over thinking this.'_

Ino pulled out of the embrace and pulled out her phone. Turning it on, she beamed when she realized that it was almost time for first period. She would be able to see her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked, his face of utmost confusion.

"Not here yet," Sakura replied. "Seriously, Ino... What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just so happy! I got myself a boyfriend!" she blurted out.

"Really now? Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"About that..." Ino flushed. She stared down on the floor and started to play with her long, blonde hair.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised. "You seem a bit nervous."

"Oh, is it Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, a grin on her face.

"No..." Ino muttered.

"Hey, babe," a sexy voice greeted.

Ino turned to come face to face with Sasuke. She grinned and leapt into his arms. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto stared at the two, unable to comprehend the sight. _'What the...'_

Sakura visibly gaped, "Don't tell me... That you're dating Sasuke!"

"I am! He asked me out yesterday!" Ino smiled.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes trained on the confused Naruto. He pulled Ino closer to him, feeling her breasts make contact with his chest. To say the least, he was a bit disgusted, but he would endure it for Naruto.

Naruto blinked a few times before he burst into laughter. "How low will you sink Uchiha? Ino, he's probably just going to fuck you then leave."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with what Naruto had said. "Yeah, he's probably just going to fuck you and move on. That's all he ever does!"

Ino glared at her friends. She turned to Sasuke and said, "You won't do that to me, right?"

Sasuke just chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "Of course not, I love you. You're the only one for me."

Naruto stared at the two with mild disgust and another feeling that he couldn't place. "Congrats then Ino," he said, sarcastically as he clapped slowly.

"Thanks!" she beamed, staring at her blonde friend, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She stepped over to Naruto and grabbed his hand, noticing again, that he flinched. "Let's go to class."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, feeling a bit envious that Sakura could just go over there and grab the blonde's hand like it was nothing. He did notice something odd though. Naruto had flinched at the sudden touch.

"Cya guys later then!" Ino said, glad that Naruto and Sakura didn't react the way she had thought they would. She had expected them to scream at her and to just stop being friends with her. Apparently not.

_'He's bothered by this... I know it,'_ Sasuke thought with amusement, as he watched Naruto's retreating figure.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I can't believe Ino!" Sakura spat out as they headed to Kakashi's class.

"I can," Naruto replied. "Ino didn't seem to hate him as much as the rest of us did."

"Really? I never noticed that..." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah. Back when we were getting our lockers for PE, she told me that I was lucky that I could change next to Sasuke because he's hot," Naruto explained.

"Oh..." Sakura's eyes widened. "I've noticed that too. She always seems to comment on how hot she thinks he is. Which unfortunately enough, is true."

"Well, we did warn her about him and she should already know, so if they break up... Then it's not our problem," Naruto said. If he was to be honest, he did feel a bit shaken that Sasuke was dating Ino. Part of him still wasn't ready to let go of his previous bond with the Uchiha. He wasn't going to admit that though. A stronger part of him hated the guy's entire being stretching from his attitude to the air he breathes.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's her fault then, I guess."

"So, Sasuke seriously just fucks everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... He's been doing it since tenth grade for some reason," Sakura replied. "Disgusting if you ask me."

Naruto pursed his lips and said, "I seriously never thought he would do it... He always hated his fans."

The pinkette was debating whether she should tell Naruto the truth about Sasuke, but a big part of her was disagreeing with that thought. She didn't want him to go back to the Uchiha. Sasuke doesn't deserve someone like Naruto. In truth, she just didn't want him to date anyone. A part of her wanted to date the blonde herself, but she convinced herself that Naruto was just a friend and nothing more. With a sigh, she said, "People change..."

"Yeah," Naruto said as they got to Kakashi's room. "Want to just hang here until the bell rings?"

"Sure," she replied, "Anyways, he has a bunch of loyal fans that will do anything he says."

"People sure are shallow," Naruto sighed.

Sakura nodded and said with a humorless smile, "Ino's one of those people then..."

A sudden thought struck Naruto's head. "What if... He's actually genuine about his feelings towards Ino? I mean like, he only fucks blue-eyes blondes and she's one. Was she one of the first?" It was plausible, but a part of him screamed that Sasuke was doing it for him. He shook that off as ridiculous since there was no way that Sasuke liked him. Whether it be friendly love or romantic love, it was evident that Sasuke harbored no feelings towards Naruto.

"Yeah, she was one of the first to have sex with him... If not, the first one," Sakura replied with her eyebrows raised. Naruto really thought that it was Ino that Sasuke liked?

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall, an amused grin on his face. "Huh... Sasuke in love? That'd be hilarious. I can't see him more than a sadistic bastard that uses people for fun."

Sakura shook her head and replied, "You were his best friend."

"Heh, I don't think I can even consider him as a friend," Naruto admitted. "He was more like my enemy."

"Really now?" Sakura asked. "Naruto, I know you. You cared for him a ton."

"Yeah, I did. It was stupid of me though. He only thought of me as a mild annoyance," Naruto blurted out.

"How so? The only person Sasuke seemed to tolerate was you," Sakura replied. She wanted to know the extend of Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke. She wanted to know if he still harbored feelings of affection towards the Uchiha. She hoped not. That was the last thing she wanted.

"That's not true at all," Naruto said, rather forlornly. "Not that I care."

Sakura just smirked before muttering, "You still do care, don't you?"

"What was that?" Naruto asked, staring at the pinkette.

"Nothing," she said, a sheepish grin adorning her face.

"Right..." Naruto frowned.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Time for class," Sakura said. "Let's go into Kakashi's room now?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Where's Ino?" Kiba asked, halfway into class. Kakashi apparently deemed the entire first week to be free time since, apparently, the books to be studied haven't been delivered yet.

"You just noticed that?" Naruto asked.

"Psh. No," Kiba said, turning red.

"She's probably doing it..." Sakura trailed off. The thought of her best friend and the Uchiha fucking made her flinch from disgust.

"Doing it with who?" Kiba asked.

"You know who..." Sakura replied, rubbing her arms to get rid of the goosebumps that had risen.

"Voldemort?!" Kiba exclaimed, causing half of the class to stare at him as if he was crazy.

Sakura smacked him and said, "Yeah, of course. She's totally dating Voldemort because Voldemort is totally real."

Naruto burst into intense laughter. "S-She's with the... Uchiha," Naruto said, weakly. He was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Why's she with him?"

"She's dating him apparently," Sakura said, staring over at Naruto who was starting to turn a nice shade of red. "Naruto... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto said, stifling his laughter. With a straight face, he said, "I'm okay."

Kiba just stared, his mouth agape. "I thought that she hated him!"

"Apparently not," Naruto scoffed. "I always knew that she liked him."

"I bet you that they're going to break up, today," Sakura spoke up.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Five bucks?" Sakura replied.

"Fine, I say three days," Naruto said, a smirk on his face.

"Psh. I bet that they're going to break up in a week," Kiba said.

"The bet's on then!" Sakura beamed. "You boys better get your wallets out."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Don't get cocky yet, Haruno."

"I'm going to win," Kiba said, "He's never dated anyone, so Ino must be important to him."

"I doubt that," Sakura replied.

Naruto just forced grin. His heart started to pound loudly in his chest, and a sudden urge of want rose up inside of him. He still had some unwanted feelings towards the Uchiha. He just didn't want to admit it. More like, he couldn't admit it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tsunade glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes past three and Itachi Uchiha didn't arrive yet. She knew that it would take some time, but never the less, she was impatient.

She perked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Itachi Uchiha," a smooth voice replied. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Tsunade said, smoothing out her clothing.

The wooden door opened, revealing a tall brunet with long, dark hair and deep groves on his handsome face.

"Sit down," Tsunade said as she straightened up in her chair.

Itachi nodded, sitting down in the seat across from Tsunade.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade said, "Your brother, Sasuke, has done many terrible things to the students."

Itachi just stared, his face emotionless. "What has he done?"

_'It's for the good of everyone...'_ Tsunade replied, "He has done the unspeakable to another student."

"Unspeakable as in...?" Itachi questioned.

"Rape," Tsunade replied.

"To whom?" Itachi asked. _'Otouto would rape someone?' _It did seem awfully plausible though. But, nearly everyone was infatuated with his brother, so who could it have been that didn't willingly want Sasuke?

Tsunade pursed her lips and said, "My grandson..."

"Who is your grandson?" Itachi asked.

"...Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade replied, her voice deathly calm.

Itachi's eyes widened at that. "Naruto? When was this?"

"Years ago," Tsunade replied. "Your brother has done the unspeakable to Naruto, many years ago."

"Many years ago..." Itachi's eyes widened. "End of eighth grade?"

"I'm guessing so," Tsunade said. "Do you believe that your brother would do this?"

"It's plausible," Itachi replied, telling the truth. It was completely possible that Sasuke would have done that to Naruto. After all, after Naruto left, Sasuke had no contact with him. It was also around the time when Sasuke decided to go around fucking all the blondes that he wanted. "May I talk to Naruto for confirmation?"

"No," Tsunade replied.

"Is there any concrete proof that Sasuke raped Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade pursed her lips.

"I'm guessing not," Itachi replied. "From this, I'm also guessing that you wanted to press legal charges and have Sasuke incarcerated."

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her, anger visible in her honey-brown eyes. "Yes, I do. It's the least he deserves."

"There will be no way to have Sasuke imprisoned if there is no visible proof. From the way you're acting, I'm guessing that this is all on a hunch and that you're trying to keep this all from Naruto."

_'How does he...?' _Tsunade narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Sasuke has violated the law! He deserves to go to jail for what he has done!"

"There's no proof though," Itachi drawled out, amusement in his eyes. "If you try in court, I promise that he will be found as innocent."

"He raped Naruto! He put his dirty hands on my grandson!" she yelled, her patience breaking. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. All that was supposed to happen was a small talk. She did not expect to have to raise her voice.

"It's plausible. It'll be true, only if you get conformation from either Sasuke or Naruto. Otherwise, you're just acting on a hunch," Itachi said, his voice smooth and contained. "Sasuke will not be incarcerated, no matter what you do or say."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the headmaster's words._ 'Naruto was raped by Sasuke...?'_

She was just heading to her locker when she had heard Tsunade's outburst. To say the least, she was surprised, but in a way it made everything clear. She had noticed the way that Naruto would react when anyone touched him, whether accidental or on purpose. He would always draw back as if he was afraid that he would be hurt. It also explained the intense hate and hurt that Naruto had towards the Uchiha. It all made sense now.

She knew what she had to do now. She would protect Naruto from anyone that dared to hurt him. Naruto wouldn't be hurt again, not if she could stop it.

_'I'll ask him out... That way, Sasuke can't get his hands on him,'_ Sakura thought, a smirk on her face. No one would hurt Naruto. If anyone tries, then they would have to deal with her. _'Naruto... I promise, I'll keep you smiling!'_

**-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary** - Naruto never expected his best friend to scar him both mentally and physically when he revealed his true feelings. It's been four years since it had happened and it still haunted Naruto to no end. What's to happen when he goes back to the place where he was hurt the most? SasuNaru.

**Pairings** - SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KibaHina, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaIno, minor SasuIno, and minor NaruSaku (The last two only for the plot).

**Warnings** - Yaoi, Sex, Violence, Language, etc.

**Rating** - M. If you can't handle gay sex then don't read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Author Notes- **I love Itachi. -That's all I'm going to say-

**Chapter 13 - Arguments and Meetings**

Itachi was livid. Of course his little brother would have pulled that dick move, literally.

"Ngnn... Sasuke-kun!" a female voice cried out, followed by a banging sound.

_'Of course, he'd be upstairs fucking someone's brains out.'_ Itachi shook his head, causing his black hair to flutter around in a soft black cascade. He needed to talk to his younger brother, immediately. He didn't care that he was to invade the two's privacy, although he rather not see them sweaty and panting.

"Itachi, you're back, yeah!" Deidara called from upstairs. "Sasuke's already home."

Itachi nodded and said, "I need to talk to him."

"I don't think you'd want to, they're doing it, yeah," Deidara said, a mocking grin on his face.

"I know. I can hear them breaking the bed," Itachi said curtly before heading upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked, noticing that Itachi seemed even colder than usual. "Wait... Don't answer that, yeah. Sasuke did something, didn't he?"

"Yes," Itachi grit out, heading to Sasuke's room.

"You're seriously going to break their alone time?" Deidara asked, following Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd like to see that, yeah," Deidara grinned. "The look on his face will be so hilarious, yeah!"

Itachi grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, trying to open the door. Of course, it was locked. Without a second thought, Itachi kicked the door and watched as it broke off the hinges and fell to the floor with a loud smack. He didn't care, he could always pay for the repairs later. They had enough money to cover a million doors.

"Sasuke-kun!" a platinum blonde-haired girl moaned out as she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's strong back. She didn't even seem to notice that she was being watched. Pleasure and Sasuke were the only things she could focus on.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had heard and turned his head to meet the wrathful gaze of his older brother. Itachi was standing there with a cross look on his face, causing the deep groves on his face to be outlined even more. His arms were crossed against his chest as he kept his eyes trained on Sasuke. Behind him, Deidara was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter.

The younger Uchiha's dark eyes narrowed and he hissed out, "What the fuck, Itachi? What was that for? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Sasuke, clean this up, right now," Itachi hissed, ignoring his brother's questions.

Deidara laughed. "Your brother's not in a good mood, so don't piss him off even further, yeah."

By now, Ino seemed to have noticed that she wasn't alone with Sasuke. She turned a deep shade of red as she noticed that two other hot men were watching her. Feeling Sasuke pull out of her, she quickly put on her clothing, with as much dignity as she could muster, before glaring at the two intruders. "Why did you disrupt us?"

Itachi glared at her and said, "Important business regarding something that my brother has done. Leave."

"What did I do?" Sasuke questioned, still stark naked. He didn't care that his brother or Deidara was seeing him nude. They've seen him a million times, it should be a relatively normal thing now.

"Yeah!" Ino spat out. "What was so important for you to kick down the door?!" she asked, staring at the wooden, mahogany door that was on the floor, broken off it's hinges.

"Leave. Now," Itachi said, coldly. He was in no mood to hear her whine. He directed a scary glare to the girl, causing her to blush a deeper red before scampering off.

"Deidara, is it alright if you leave for a bit?" Itachi asked, staring at the long-haired blonde that was currently grinning like an idiot.

"Sure," Deidara shrugged, the grin still on his tanned face. "Private business, yeah?"

Itachi nodded and watched as Deidara left the room with a wave.

"I'll call for someone to fix the door, yeah," Deidara called out as he headed downstairs.

Sasuke just stared at his brother as he pulled on his crumpled clothing that were in the corner of the grand bedroom. "What do you want? And, what's so fucking important that you would break down my door?"

"What did you do to Naruto?" Itachi asked, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'What did I do to Naruto...? Does he know about the...' _He shook that off. Itachi couldn't know.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked him in the eyes with pure rage. "Eighth grade. What did you do?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before he said, "Nothing. I didn't do anything."

Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke's shoulders. "You did something to Naruto. No reason to lie since I already know everything."

"Who told you?" Sasuke asked, his face expressionless. "Naruto, himself?"

"No, it wasn't Naruto. You know him, he'd just keep it bottled up. I won't reveal who told me though," Itachi answered. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine," Sasuke replied with a sigh. "Since you already know, yeah I did violate him." He watched for his brother's reaction.

_'I knew it... So, Tsunade wasn't lying.'_ Itachi felt anger burn at his gut. "What was there to gain from doing that to Naruto? All you did was break his trust in you."

"I didn't mean to do it."

Itachi bristled with anger internaly, but he kept his face stony and cold. "You didn't mean to do it, otouto? What does that even mean? You had full control of your actions."

Sasuke turned his head, to avoid looking at Itachi. "I didn't mean to do it," he repeated.

"Sasuke! That was a legal offense. You're lucky that you're not in prison," Itachi hissed out, breaking his calm. "This is not a laughing matter."

"Fine," Sasuke spat. "Do you want to know what really happened?"

"Yes," Itachi said, "That's why I asked you."

"He confessed to me and I freaked out about it."

Itachi raised his eyebrows at that. "And so you raped him...?"

Sasuke pushed Itachi off of him and said, "Yes. I regret doing it, but I can't take it back."

Itachi stared as he watched his little brother stomp out of the room. "You really are an idiot. But... You two are perfect for each other."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto lay in bed, thinking about what had happened at school today. Ino was dating Sasuke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at that thought and he felt himself tremble with anger.

"Why do I care so much about that?!" Naruto yelled aloud. "I hate him. I know I do, but why...? Why does it hurt so much to think of him dating another girl?"

"Brat! Are you okay?" a gruff voice called from downstairs.

"I'm fine, Ero-sennin," Naruto yelled back.

Sitting up, he grabbed his phone from his mahogany bed stand and turned it on to check the time. It was already 5:01 PM. _'Why hasn't Tsunade come home yet?' _

It was normal for Tsunade to come home a bit later than normal, but not this late. _'I'm just overreacting...'_

Opting to just lie down and sleep early, Naruto placed his phone back on his bed stand only for it to ring a second later.

He sighed, so much for having peaceful sleep. Grabbing it, he looked at the caller ID and found it to be Sakura. He had exchanged phone numbers with all his friends on the second day of school and he made it his goal to memorize at least one if his phone was to be broken and, or taken away. Knowing him, he'd probably lose his current phone in a few months.

"Hello?" Naruto said, flatly.

"Naruto... T-There's something I need to tell you," Sakura said, getting straight to the point.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned, noting that something was off with his friend. Her normally confident voice wavered at bit.

"Are you able to go out tonight?" Sakura asked. "I'll pay for dinner."

"I was planning to just go to sleep, so I guess I'm free tonight," Naruto answered, truthfully. "Why do you want to meet up anyways? You can always just tell me over the phone."

"Please," she said. "I want us to meet up in person."

"Who else is going?" Naruto asked.

"No one, just you and me," Sakura replied.

_'Us two alone...?_' Naruto raised his eyebrows at that. "Where do we meet then?"

"Anywhere you want," Sakura replied. "I'll be paying for dinner, so your choice."

"I can pay for myself, Sakura," Naruto sighed. "I honestly don't care which restaurant we go to. You can choose."

"Ichiraku's then?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto perked up at that. He had totally forgotten about Ichiraku's. "Uhm, sure," he replied, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant. On the inside, he was brimming with excitement. Ichiraku's was his favorite restaurant in Konoha. No, the entire world.

"Half an hour, we'll meet there if it's alright with you," Sakura said.

"Alright," Naruto replied. "See you in half an hour then."

"Bye Naruto," she said before ending the phone call.

_'Why does she want to meet with me alone...?'_ Naruto sighed and lay down on his bed. He had half an hour to rest, didn't he?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura pursed her lips in frustration as she checked the time on her phone. She had gotten to Ichiraku's at 5:30 exactly dressed in the best outfit in her entire closet. It was a light pink, silk mini dress that hugged her body like second skin, showing off her curves and smooth body. She was confident enough in her looks to know that Naruto would try to look down her dress, unless he was a hundred percent gay. She knew that he couldn't be because he had a crush on her for years while she was pining to for Sasuke Uchiha, as much as she hated to admit it. _'Where the hell is he? It's 5:40.'_

She lay her head down on the table with an irritated expression present on her face. The Naruto she knew would always be on time, so what was keeping him? Did he not want to meet with her? She shook that thought off. Naruto wouldn't ditch her like this.

"Sakura," a masculine voice called out, causing her to perk up.

Naruto came running towards her, a sheepish smile on his face. He sat down on the seat across from her and said, "Sorry about being late."

_'Of course, he'd be wearing casual wear.'_ Sakura huffed as she noticed that he was wearing a black tee and jeans. With a sigh, she said, "It's fine. What was keeping you?"

"Fell asleep," Naruto replied, staring at her. He blinked a few times at what Sakura was wearing. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Sakura flushed and said, "For you, of course." She leaned closer to him, trying to show off her cleavage. "I have feelings for you Naruto."

The pinkette couldn't allow Sasuke to try to hurt Naruto again. She knew about the rape that had happened, judging from Tsunade's reaction and Itachi's answer. Sasuke had raped Naruto. She couldn't allow that to happen again. She wouldn't allow it to happen again. Another part of her did want to ask Naruto out. When the bubbly blonde left for Konoha, she felt a hole in her heart that could only be filled by him. Her motives were both selfish and selfless at the same time, but she opted to think the latter was a better way to describe what she was doing. It was all for Naruto's sake.

Naruto blinked, "Wait, what?" He kept his eyes trained on her face and not on her cleavage.

Sakura flushed even more and said, "I have feelings for you Naruto... Feelings that I just can't ignore."

_'So that's the reason why she wanted to meet with me, alone.'_ Naruto was at a loss for words. He just stared at Sakura like she was loony.

"Naruto, I'm in love with you," she stated. "My feelings only grew when you left Konoha for Suna..."

"Sakura..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He knew that the years that they have been apart had drastically affected his feelings towards her, but he didn't want to let her down. There was still a sliver of romantic feelings towards her, but most of it was overshadowed by friendship.

Sakura leaned closer to Naruto and pulled him into a soft kiss.

_'Why me...?'_ Naruto thought, his eyes dark and angry as he felt her lips touch his._ 'Always me, isn't it? Gaara now Sakura...'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I fucking hate you Itachi," Sasuke hissed to himself, his hands clenched as he got out of his car, slamming the door none to lightly. Running a hand through his sleek, dark hair, he headed to the bar. He needed a drink.

As he walked down the streets, he passed a certain restaurant that he had always visited with Naruto. He never had a say in it though, Naruto would always drag him there. His heart clenched at the bittersweet memories he had experienced with his used-to-be best friend. He would do anything to spend another day with Naruto arguing and talking about whatever came to mind. It was too late, though.

Deciding against the bar, Sasuke entered the ramen restaurant. It may not be his favorite food, but it did bring some nice memories. He scanned the place, remembering times when Naruto would eat like fifty bowls and he would sit there, staring at his blonde friend. He remembered times when they would meet here, sometimes with Sakura and sometimes not with her.

His dark eyes widened as he saw the two people that he had been thinking about, sitting together, and kissing? Yeah, they were definitely kissing.

_'They better not be dating,'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes narrowed and his lips set in a thin line. _'Naruto belongs to me, and not the stupid pink-haired banshee.'_

"Hello, one person?" Ayame asked with a smile as she stared at the raven. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's nice seeing you here. Naruto and Sakura got here a while ago. Are you here to sit with them?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "I'm leaving."

"Oh..." Ayame's grin faltered. "Well, I guess it's nice seeing you, Sasuke-kun."

_'Looks like I'll be going back to the bar,'_ Sasuke thought as he left the restaurant. So much for trying to cheer himself up.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura pulled out of the kiss and stared into Naruto's wide, cerulean- blue eyes. "Naruto..."

Naruto sighed and said, "Sakura..." He trailed off before lying straight to her face. "I like you too, Sakura."

He knew that he only felt feelings of friendship towards the pinkette, but he didn't want to hurt her by straight-out rejecting her. But, there was a feeling in his heart that there was an alternate motive to her asking him out. She didn't seem the least bit interested a few days ago, unless she was good at hiding her feelings. The Sakura he knew never hid her feelings, she was always the type of person that would lash out and not think about the consequences.

She grabbed his hands, noticing that he had flinched again. She stared up at him and asked, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Naruto opted for a fake smile before saying, "Of course, I've been waiting for you to ask."

Sakura smiled in return. "Now, let's order some food?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure." He grabbed a menu from the table and flipped through it, staring at all the familiar pictures of ramen. _'This place has barely changed.'_

It was silent for a few minutes until Naruto decided to speak up. "Heh, I missed this place a lot. It was always fun to hang around here back in the day."

Sakura nodded, a small smile on her face, trying not to include Sasuke in her memories. He was always with them whenever they visited the restaurant. She was pretty sure that Naruto had went with him alone even more times than they had went together. "Yeah, it was. You'd always eat like fifty bowls."

Naruto laughed. "Fun times..." he trailed off before closing the menu and slamming it onto the table.

Sakura just gave a smile. "So, what are you going to get?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tsunade was not in a good mood as she was driving home from work. She was beyond pissed off and it had gotten even worse when Itachi had left. _'Stupid smartass Uchiha...'_

She felt her eye twitch as she thought about Sasuke and then Itachi. _'Are all Uchiha's this stuck-up?'_

She didn't care anymore. She knew that Naruto wouldn't willingly give her information about what had happened between him and Sasuke, so she couldn't really do anything. Damn Itachi Uchiha.

Even though she couldn't incarcerate Sasuke, she could always make his life miserable since she was the headmaster. There needs to be a reason for the consequences or else it would be seen as bias.

As she turned the curb, Tsunade wondered how to get Sasuke kicked out of school or in detention for the rest of the school year. It depended on the severity of the rule breaking. But, whatever it was, he would pay for hurting Naruto. Even though he didn't show it, she knew that it hurt him deeply. The look in his eyes, the way his body would tense up, it all showed that Naruto was still scared of the Uchiha to an extent. Even if she couldn't press legal charges, she could always make his school life horrible. She just needed the Uchiha to do something stupid first. Knowing him, it wouldn't take long.

**-End of Chapter 13-**


End file.
